The meet
by Carneeval
Summary: Henry knew he was running from a psychopathic serial killer. What he didn't know was that the two used to know each other much better than he realized and Walter is going to bring his memories back. Complete.
1. The first meet

Reasoning for this: Everyone else knew Walter or had something that related to him someone, but Konami made it where Henry had no connections *cept maybe Silent Hill* with him just that he was the unlucky bastard who bought the apartment.

I being the weirdo fan girl I am decided that I wanted to make it happen that they did but of course go off make the plot over done and to long and sprazzle dazzle…Ya…

**WARNING: This will in fact be probably a hit self in face a few times because that's a wrong fact. I am sorry but I thought this up and in order to continue the plot facts needed to be messed with an things will make no sense when pertaining to the game.**

**But hey I guess that's what we fan fiction people are for right?**

**Read the notes at the end for explanations on some of the whacked out info.**

Deciding to take a walk after he finished the job on his victim wasn't something he did often, but awaiting the authorities was becoming a bother. It was a beautiful night after all; he pondered whether Billy and Miriam thought the same thing. Maybe that was their reasoning for sneaking from their home at this hour; it was the perfect hour to spill the innocent blood for his lovely mother.

The large moon shown brightly over the neighborhood, watching over its residents below like a protective halo. The blood had already ceased from dripping from the ax that was gripped in his right hand -how long had he been walking?- But the deep colored liquid of the children clung to his jacket and seemed as if it wouldn't be removed any time soon.

It didn't matter though, Mother needed them and their purpose had been dedicated to something much bigger than they could have put their minds to…

The moon almost seemed representative of this occasion, he swooped around giving it an admiring look, it was perfect for such a momentous night, and soon he would be giving his life for his beautiful mother.

That was love.

His name, _Walter Sullivan, _belonged to her. His whole being did.

His smile grew bigger, giving his conscious to distraction, it didn't last that long however, he heard padding noises, very obviously sneakers, against the asphalt he stood on, he turned from the moon back to his original path.

The next second, giving him such a brief moment to see the person that all he saw was a blur, he felt someone's head smash into his abdomen, not as hard as to knock the air out of him, but either the person wasn't very good at what they were attempting or they had no idea what they just did.

The two toppled over onto the ground, causing him to crash into the street below, the other person remained completely unharmed since they basically used him as a shield.

They weren't extremely heavy, which was probably why he was still not in a large amount of pain from being smashed into, but they did have weight on them so his first guess was some teenage kid…

After taking a moment to wince, he looked up at the strangers who had lifted themselves from lying on his chest. The face he saw surprised him.

He was right about the teenage part, but some underlying part of his mind also added in 'punk' to teenage kid. It was a young boy, probably 14 in a jacket and tee shirt and jeans, not unlikely for a boy his age, with tussled chestnut brown hair that went partly over the tops of his eyes.

It was the brown eyes that gave him the shock, his teeth were clenched in an angry expression but tears streamed down his tan face. Over his left cheek was a fresh bruise could be seen in the moons beams, maybe his reasoning for crying, it seemed from his actions it had a more psychological side to it.

It shocked him even more that a boy at his age was allowing himself to show such an emotion. He had witnessed that most of them take it out on others preferring to keep it hidden as much as possible turning them into terrible human beings. But this boy allowed it, and behind the anger was a serious amount of pain.

The boy quickly moved past Walter and off of him, for a moment he lost his balance but than quickly pushed himself off the ground with his palms stumbling back up

"S-Sorry…" He said pertaining to the knock over.

Walter sat up, curious yet uninterested mixing in his voice made him sound almost sarcastic "What are you doing?"

The boy whipped back around, it was obvious he needed to tell at least one being, he brought his hand up in a fist "What's it look like I'm doing?! I'm running away from home!" He called out his rage causing a hint of rude attitude towards someone he just knocked over.

Those words made Walter's eyes widen, they felt like bullet wounds, this boy… was he stupid? Why would he… As he stood back it became a resistance not to grab the ax, grab the brat by his hair, question him forcefully… but he chose otherwise.

As he stood though, the boy finally got a good look at him in the moonlight, the coat had large splatters on it… Extremely recent, his fact too…

"Is that…" He began fearfully one of his feat moving back.

Walter narrowed his eyes, staring straight back at the younger one the green bore back into his brown eyes…It…It felt like his whole mind started slipping from him, his eyes widened in surprise, both his hands let go of the clenched fists they were, his shoulders slumped back.

Walter smirked for only a second, either he had perfected the trance or this boy was as bright as the midnight black in the crayon box.

"What's your name?" He asked softly with a childish smile.

"Henry…" He said obediently.

'_Hm…What an uncommon name these days' _Walter playfully thought, he turned to the side, not wanting to be facing the moon, which when Henry tried to run he ended being towards "Come stand in front of me" He ordered pointing to where Henry had originally knocked Walter over. Henry stepped past Walter in a stride, his being under the trance made his movements only go as Walter ordered. When he reached the destination he had been sent to he faced Walter standing perfectly like a glass doll.

"Now tell me," He reached on bloody hand out and touched it to the boys face, still keeping control from reaching for his delicate neck that second "Why would you want to do that to your mother"

By this time he had both of his blood splattered hands flattened on either side of Henry's face smearing the children's blood on Henry's face, he stood so that they were at eye level. His eyes dropped a little, Walter's trance kept him from running and forced him to answer truthfully, it was a truly entertaining ability.

"It's not my mom…It's my father…He…" He touched him fingers lightly where Walter's hand covered his face, instinctively knowing where it was "He's a bad person…"

Walter pondered this…It was out there, the man called 'father' had caused him harm and now he was running like a like a coward, still something about him kept him curious "But what about your mother?" He asked.

Henry's eyes shot up concern, worry, and realization filled them. This made Walter's content for the night more, a mother was not someone to be just thrown or tossed aside. His smile grew more; helping someone with their mother was a truly beautiful ting.

He stayed smiling at the boy under his control until the next moment; sirens started sounding from down the street. He lifted his head up looking in that direction "Well I must leave" He said taking his sleeve and wiping it off the evidence from Henry's face, than lifted his hand and pointed at Henry's forehead "Forget me"

He poked him in the forehead causing the trance to slip from him, but as it did his consciousness left with it. His eyes shut slowly and he began to fall "Hm…" Walter turned and swiftly caught him by the back before he collapsed.

He layed him on the ground carefully, he hurried over to the ax, getting it back in his hands after it was knocked out due to the fall, this made him look back at the boy named Henry… _'We'll meet again… heh heh…Henry…'_

As he thought this he was running towards the screams of sirens and flashing lights in the distance, knowing that he could see his work and they'd be unable to catch him.

The sirens didn't discourage the woman, she still hurried down the streets the slightly sharpness of the asphalt against her bare her long brown hair swooped behind her only a little lighter than Henry's, she had a pink robe wrapped around her tightly over her night clothes. She had been around the other ways but as she looked her son was nowhere, not even a sound from him the sound of the sirens began eating at her…what if… she looked straight down the street, all her breath stopped in one gasp.

"Henry!" She saw him, lying in the middle of the street unmoving, her feet slapped painfully against the ground as she hurried to his side dropping to her knees pulling his head into her lap.

He stirred "M-Mom…?"

She gasped burying her face in his shoulder "Oh god! Your OK! Thank you!" She wasn't thanking anyone in particular just looking for the correct words for her relief.

"Mom…" He said placing his hand on the back of her head smiling weakly "I'm sorry…I left you there…with him…I'm sorry…"

She lifted her head smiling just as weakly "No honey, I'm sorry…I didn't know he'd go as far as…" She stared at the large bruise, Henry lifted himself out of her lap her voice becoming strong "But that's the last straw, he's gone to far were leaving"

Henry's mouth opened in surprise but than turned into a smile, he hugged her waist laughing happily for one of the very few times in his 14 years of life he showed a true burst of emotion while spending most being a very withdrawn child. _'You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!'_ He thought unable to speak.

She hugged her happy son back, a strange scene for what was being investigated nearby.

In their moment the two didn't notice themselves being watched closely with their mother son embrace, he stood on one of the tree branches concealed by the night, one of his hands on the trunk for a moment his fingers dug into the trunk but than his hold softened a strange and devious smile spreading across his blood splattered face.

OK so you may have noticed the weird now Walter even though he's not dead yet he has mind control powers thing…Ya it will be a recurring thing so if you want to stick with me great ^^

No there wont be any pedophile weirdness but later there will be Walter Henry slash, don't worry there isn't going to be a Loveless complex.


	2. Seaside Town

**I can't believe I forgot to mention this in the first chapter! *Face palm* A main inspiration for this is when Henry looks at a picture of himself in the game he says something about "This is me when I was a kid" and that it wasn't a great time for him or something.**

OK so I wasn't planning on getting up a new chapter till I got a few more reviews, but I'm impatient and I doubt that's going to happen so I'm going to update anyways ^^

Facts for this: Walter can remove and return Henry's memories of him whenever he wants. When he gives the command Henry forgets or remembers.

Walter can also repent some memories while keeping him remembering others. It all depends on the situation.

The second part of this chapter was entertaining to write by the way! Yes I love tormenting poor mini Henry! I almost kept not writing it but in the end the scene ended up happening (Nothing perverted though, sorry just a little comedy…well I think it was funny)

_____________________________________________________________________

Henry opened the window to let in the morning air; it was a truly sunny blue sky summer day. This new town, in his opinion, was much more beautiful than the last, maybe it was because his father wasn't there maybe it was just beautiful.

Either way was fine.

He breathed in deeply taking in the sea air from the waters that lay just passed the small shops lined up nearby his new home a small smile passed over his lips his hands pressed against the seal of his window, he had his eyes closed in the early morning but soon stretched his arms and walked away from the window.

Now he wasn't a big hit in his new Middle School, which he had little time in since he was and eighth grader and he had shown up late in the year. He was quiet and gave little emotion to the anxious questions of his new peers, which received short answers and a blank stare at some points; they became bored with the new boy. It usually happened, it was a shiny toy you could throw to a crowed of dogs and yes at first it was brilliant but than it lost its luster and blended in with the rest of the toys.

A quiet and thoughtful demeanor didn't quite match peoples description as an overly entertaining person, it was strange such a small place could have high standards, but he guessed that's just the way things were. He did make a few friends however, artists mostly, which was defiantly fine with him.

He left the window to tend to his bed, swinging his arms, overly cheerful this morning as he stepped across the wooden floors to it, it was his normal routine in the morning; he had plenty of time to enjoy the months of 'freedom' he had away from school, which he began High School when those months ended, that brought a sigh to him, but he decided to shove it away, he had time till that.

He fixed the sheet than began smoothing out the creases of the blanket and than tucking it in; he was just about to fold it over… The tree near his window…He heard the leaves rustle from something disturbing the branch right next to his window…That was not a squirrel…

"Hello Henry"

Henry dropped the edge of the blanket he was holding…his eyes went blank a moment, losing all contact with his body, his mouth open slightly, he remained in that state till it washed over him, the memories, the ever so slight trance Walter still held over him it all came sweeping back. His head turned and he quickly rushed back over to the window he had left only a moment ago "Walter?" He said hastily his fingers once again grabbing onto the wood of the window seal.

"The one and only" Walter smirked back at him, sitting on the branch that outstretched right next to Henry's window. He could never remember his first time meeting Walter, all he knew is that he felt thankful for something…but he always came to him. At first he thought that childishly he had made up for times as a child and his demented mind had created a strange and warped imaginary friend for him after all of the mental abuse and changes he had endured in such a short period of time. But than one day his fateful friend Craig looked over his shoulder after Henry had a conversation with Walter and said, "Who's that weird guy you were talking to?"

So Walter was real, very much real. Even for how strange all of it was all Henry could do was except the things he did, it seemed like all reality and rules for the normal just disappeared, Walter actions were normal no matter what, Henry could question it very little and even if his mind allowed many questions over it in the end it wouldn't matter.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his older 'friend', the only information he knew about Walter was the fact that he made odd appearances whenever he wanted to, and the only other thing was that he was exactly ten years older than Henry (Although Henry never knew what 'exactly' meant)

"Visiting" He merely, said slipping off the branch, he landed on the ground in a 'perfect ninja formation' as his friend Sean would say. Than looked up at Henry, smiling like a child with his long wavy hair slightly obscuring his face. His eyes clearly beckoned him to fallow, right before he turned and took off from the backyard, his blue coat flying behind him as usual.

"Hey!" He said stepping out the window and onto the branch jumping, he fallowed best he could for how Walter did it. Making a 'grr' expression he bolted towards him, usually Walter forced Henry to fallow him that's how it was; it wasn't at all new.

His mother glanced out the window, only seeing the end of the long coat disappear around the corner and Henry fallow after "Ah, honey!" She yelled out the window.

"Oh, I'll be back soon Mom!" He yelled to her waving, than turning back to his chase.

"OK!" She yelled uselessly as he had already put his focus back on whatever he was running towards "A friend?" She wondered to herself.

Walter healed shoes clomped against the sidewalks of the seaport town, they ran past the empty shops, some of the shop owners were still setting up in the early morning light, other weren't even up yet. A chase wasn't going to faze anyone in the small town; they'd probably just find it cute in fact. Most of the adults thought Henry was an adorable 'serious' little one.

They'd probably think that Walter was some kind of older brother figure.

He gasped as Walter headed straight towards one of the barrels, a prop for one of the stores, when he came before it he hopped right over it with ease, while Henry had to quickly avoid it. He heard ahead of him Walter laugh; he had clearly known that Henry would become klutzy at that point.

After turning one of the corners where the shops ended and it became part of a neighborhood Henry had ended up losing sight of him. He hurried in the direction he thought he would be only finding an alley with a dead end… "Where'd he…Huh?"

He looked up when he saw something, Walter leaned over the wall that had much height on it at the very top of it, his hand was outstretched towards Henry. He just stared at Walter's smiling face for a moment until it became a smirk and said "C'mon"

Henry paused than nodded, reaching his hand up, he had never realized that his young age made his hands so small until Walter's hand came closed around Henry's… He pulled Henry off the ground lifting him onto the wall, when Henry's feat touched the concrete Walter held his shoulders to steady him.

There was a little silence after that, Henry looked sideways a slight blue of embarrassment appeared over his cheeks "Am I really that light?" He asked.

Walter glanced, taken back by the question, but his face curved into a smile, he turned laughing at Henry, afterwards he looked over his shoulder still smiling and said "C'mon" As he always did.

Henry paused for a second, than obeyed, fallowing behind Walter down the wall, it didn't have a large amount of walking room so, unlike Walter who kept a strait forward pace, he stumbled across the wall having to keep his arms out for balance. He glared at his own feat 'Damn…' Was his only thought in his frustration.

"Oof!" He ran into Walter's arm, he hadn't noticed that he had come to a halt and turned towards the beach, nearly losing his balance he had to grab the blue fabric on Walter's sleeve. He looked up at Walter; his focus was completely drawn towards the sky for a moment Henry noticed the sunrise reflecting off the light green color. He turned his head also to the real thing.

The sun came over the waters in a soft illumination; the cool shades of yellow and orange showed its mirror twin in the rippled surface below. _'Wow…' _Henry thought as the sea air pulled threw his hair; he gasped realizing in that moment he was still pressed against Walter's arm and clinging onto him.

He quickly backed away; Walter's mind was finally being pulled away from the sun "Are you OK?" He said putting his hand out cautiously as he nearly fell off.

"Er…ya…" Henry's face returned to its normal unreadable expression, as he looked the other way towards the town, when he looked back Walter was already sitting down on the wall. He sighed; whenever anything was done Walter would immediately lose interest and continue onto something else.

He stood there watching Walter, who after a moment looked up at him "Sit down," He said smiling motioning Henry to the spot next to him. Henry did as he said, as always fallowing Walter and fallowing Walter's orders. They sat there wordlessly in the breeze watching the sunrise and the slow motion of the beach become lit up along with the town before it.

"You know…" Walter began, Henry turned toward him as he spoke "Someday your going to be part of something extremely important."

Henry gave him a questioning look but than turned back to the beach, if that strange pull in his mind told him not to question than he just listened to what was said.

'_Just as I programmed you…' _Walter smirked briefly. He stood up without much trouble "I must be leaving now," He said and smiled at Henry's slightly disappointed expression, he tried to keep his face incomprehensible but as long as Walter had him under minor control he couldn't keep anything from him "I'll be back," He nodded "Soon"

The two walked back down the wall until they had gotten to the stairs ('Why couldn't we have just used those…' Henry wondered at one point).

Walter turned to him, in that swift movement Henry's eyes became blank and his facial appearance vacant "Forget me, and return home, to your mom" He moved away "Hurry on than"

Henry didn't nod nor say goodbye, he merely did as Walter said, continuing down the stairs to his mother, he had always put excuses in Henry's head, and if necessary memories and illusions in others heads, and since she believed in the Christian god she would probably think that the blue coated figure she always caught a glimpse at was simply a Guardian Angel for Henry.

What she didn't know was the one with the wings of an angel was using tattered feather that were slowly turning into a midnight black, and his bloodstained hands were covering her sons eyes.

****

Henry's room was at the top floor of the house, the rooms ceiling was tilted giving it an interesting layout and almost an attic look to it, he preferred this style. The walls were painted a light navy blue, a more relaxing color than anything deeper than that. He had a desk near the door, it was mostly used for homework although a few of the drawers housed the scrap books he had started up after photography had peaked his interest a few years ago and he had finally got a professional camera from his mother and Grandmother for his birthday the year previously. Other than the bed and two bedside dressers with a lamp on each, his room was average. He didn't enjoy the large amount of posters, mainstream bands never exactly got through to him.

But eventually when he took a picture that he really approved of, he would hang it on the wall.

Thankfully, his room also came with its own bathroom, there was another in his Mothers and a small one downstairs, but no matter how much he loved his mother he thanked the high heavens he didn't have to share a bathroom with her. She was a beautiful woman (He couldn't even count how many times he had to hear the annoying statement MILF at his middle school) and she really worked at it. She loved getting ready for things…for a while… it was almost a hobby other than her graphic designing.

So the new house, once again, had advantages.

He stood in the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, the other still wrapped around his waist. His mind dwelled on random things, there was still plenty of time for summer but soon he'd be attending High School _'Just great…'_ He thought.

He heard a rap on the door, probably his mom "Ya?" He said, all of his memories were returned from the back of his mind as usual, but he stared up at Walter, whom of course wasn't fazed by anything, but Henry stared horrified for a second "AAAHHH!"

He slammed the door in Walter's face, more embarrassed than ANYTHING.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, than paused "What do you think I'm a pedophile?"

"N-No!" He retorted, even if his face was shrouded in red.

"Henry?" His mothers voice called up "Are you OK?"

"Ya, I'm fine!" That bastard Walter, he mimicked Henry's young voice, it wasn't that great, but it was almost believable…

She paused at the answer; seeming unsure about the response she got "Are you sure?"

"Ya Mom!" Henry called this time; wishing he could glare at Walter through the door, he sighed; glad today he decided to bring the cloths with him. When he finished changing and walked out of the bathroom he still had a tinge of blush, though his tan face didn't reveal it too much fortunately. What was Walter doing back so fast anyways, he wondered bitterly only from his annoyance… In his mind he was trying to make excuses for why he was embarrassed.

Walter was, of course, bored he laid on Henry's bed with his arms behind his head, finding staring at the ceiling to be entertaining enough. He turned his eyes to see if Henry had finished being weird, he ignored Henry's irritated look at his shoes being on his bed, he swung his legs off the side facing Henry "Are you free?"

"Hm?" Henry said, "What do you mean?"

Walter stood, smirking and walking to where he was standing in front of confused Henry so that he could stare down at him "I'm saying are you free for the night. There's something I need to do,"

Henry didn't ponder much on why he needed to be involved in something that Walter needed to do, he accepted it "I can see…" Henry said leaving Walter to exit the room.

Walter smirked, he already knew what the answer was going would be. He made sure of it.

Meanwhile, Henry hurried down the steps, _'That look in Walter's eyes…'_ He thought a moment _'What was it…' _It reminded him of those murder shows him mom use to watch; they would often close in on the eyes of the convicted…. It all seemed too familiar…

He shoved the thought away, "Hey Mom I-" He had come around the corner into the kitchen where the light was on.

He stopped dead in his tracks, she was standing…with some guy in the kitchen talking whimsically and laughing with him while they held cups of coffee like a perfectly set up movie set.

"Oh Henry," She said seeing him, smiling brightly at her son, stepping forward, she noticed his eyes fly over to the man and back to her, "Oh, this is Louise honey, we work together. Louise, this is the perfect boy I was telling you about, Henry" She said proudly.

"Ah…" Henry said slowly, keeping his away from the guy, the look in his eyes gave him such a strange feeling, worse than Walter's earlier. Before the man called 'Louise' could speak up Henry got in what he wanted to say, "There's something I need to do with a friend, can I go…" He said, although through the windows and dark living room he could see the sun had already set.

She seemed to try and consider it; he wondered what Walter would do if she said no, but than immediately decided on her answer "Of course sweetie, that's fine"

"Thank you…" He said glancing at Louise, but than hurried upstairs, he couldn't help but think, normally she was so protective but whenever Walter wanted him to leave all her protective instincts seemed to drop… He wondered… But when he opened the door he saw Walter standing there, and all his wondering stopped.

"Let's go."


	3. Dillusional lullaby

"Walter…" Henry said putting his hand up, per usual Walter liked exiting through the window (Plus his mom wouldn't exactly approve of him walking downstairs with a 24 year old man with him) They stood next to the tree, Walter was completely ready to leave, but Henry had stopped "Can…Can you do something for me…"

"Hm?"

He fallowed Henry, how strange that was to occur, to the window where they could see into the house but be hidden by the shrubs covering the sides, "Him… He gives me a weird feeling," Henry said looking at the man speaking friendly with him mom "Can I trust him with my mom?"

Walter stared silently at the man "Henry-,"

"Can I trust him with my mom?" Henry shot back again; he was turned towards him now, this time his words came out desperately, his eyes big in worry and demanding an answer.

He sighed "Yes…Yes he's safe with your mother…" He said.

"Good…" Henry exhaled, happy once again; happy to take Walter's orders since his mind was now clear enough to be perfectly controlled. He stepped away from the window.

Walter stayed there a moment, he watched Henry, he turned his gaze to the man through the window; a slight glare crossed his face. He stepped away and walked towards Henry.

The two of them walked down the empty streets, when Walter stopped Henry finally asked, "What did you need to do?

"First," Walter put his hand up, "I need you to be unconscious"

Before Henry could speak, make even a questioning 'huh', Walter's hand flew at his forehead, the moment it touched his hair and skin he felt his eyes forcefully shut and the last thing he felt was his body falling back.

Walter caught him before he could fall to the ground; he smiled "Your training begins today."

Henry stirred… His hand moved… Was he on a wooden floor? The floor in his room was wooden but… No, he remembered now… "Hmm…" He murmured, he gradually he lifted himself up onto one elbow "Ow…" He grabbed his head painfully; a wood paneled floor was not a fun place to sleep… His eyes started traveling around the dark room, from what little he could see; he could tell that there were clocks…Lots of them. He blinked, now that he was awake and functional he could tell it was a clock shop.

What was he doing there, he had been placed next to the counter and register; he used that to hoist himself to his feet. Wherever he was, he stared out the window that advertised the products; he didn't recognize it.

When he tried to walk he slipped, once again having to take hold of the counter again, "Huh…" He looked at his sneaker, in the darkness he could see a smear of a thick and dark liquid had smeared onto the wood. He stared at it a moment…His eyes passed over the wood and met up with a small puddle near where he had been lying before…

He heard a creak… A door that was ahead of him creaked open letting in little light to the larger room he stood in.

Fear collected in his heart, chest, and even his airways making breathing a hassle.

But he felt drawn to the room.

Like it was a necessity that he walked into it. He had to. Or was forced.

His palm flattened against the door…His heart pounded in his chest, but his arm went forward against all wishes deep inside him.

In the room, was just as he feared.

Walter stood, facing away from him; a single small lamp for close handwork illuminated the room. The table in front of him was splattered, like someone had received a wound and than was thrown against the table carelessly… No…someone was thrown… He saw the feat past Walter, a body lying on the ground…

He could see it in Walter's hand, -a screw driver?- the metal utensil had blood dripping from its shiny surface, which had traveled onto his hands. The scene of gore quickly engulfed his fourteen-year-old mind.

"So you've woken up? Walter asked suddenly, his head tilting up slightly.

"Walter… you…you…" He stuttered shaking his head… Walter's trance was beginning to break its hold on him, his fear beginning to replace what made him have a never ending understanding for what the man did, he started to take a step back.

But Walter quickly whipped around, smiling all the while with a blood splattered features, his coat was open for one of the first times revealing a black shirt, it swooped behind him as he came forward proving once again of his agility compared to Henry's slow reaction timing. He came around Henry before he could escape the horrible scene, grasping arm, restraining him. His other hand shot up and held Henry's gaze in place, his thumb under Henry's chin, ring and middle finger pressed against his jaw, this preventing him from moving his head.

He could barley breath.

Now that Walter had stepped out of the way he could see the body completely.

An old man…From what Henry could tell… Blood seeped from his body threw the hole shaped wound, an amount of force had to be used for that abrasion…He could feel the handle of the screwdriver pressed still in Walter's hand, and now against his arm. The shape of the plastic handle, usually only used for the mere use of fixing household appliances now the object of someone's end. It all made sense didn't it? Walter did it so…

He began breathing through his teeth…He didn't…Couldn't… Had to… His mind argued painfully with itself.

"You need to get use to seeing bodies," Walter said smiling down at the boy as he held him in place "Someday…It will be a regular thing…I'm training you now"

Tears started streaming down his cheek, running through Walter's fingers in an uncontrollable notion. Walter straitened up, releasing Henry from the hold, instead wrapping his arms around him in a manner of comforting "It's Ok…" He said softly with a reassuringly smile down at him "It's alright"

Henry reached up putting his hands on Walter's arms, receiving the console willingly, although he still stood before the body of a dead man. His mind had lost; everything was normal again.

He still felt overwhelmingly protected. Protected by his arms, the coat wrapped slightly around him. By the trance that kept his mind set on that everything Walter did was right.

That he could trust him.

They stayed like that for what felt like to Henry only a second, Walter knew that at least two minutes had passed by, his arms slid away from being around the adolescent boy. Henry merely watched as he took the coat off folding it over his right arm, he looked to Henry; the blood splatters now meaning nothing to him, he smiled "Come now" He turned to the door from him, out of the door in the back room. Henry stood there a moment, but hurried out of the room with the body, catching up with Walter, who opened the stores door for him and the two walked out into the night.

****

He had expected Walter would, as usual, take him home, take his memories away and Henry would continue on as if nothing happened, until Walter would visit him again. But unrepentantly Walter had taken him to a diner.

Where as before they had come to a small area where Walter had removed an of the blood splatter from his face making him blend in, as much as a person like Walter did, with every day people. Although at whatever hour it was there weren't much of people around. Henry stared for a moment, at how Walter really looked when he wasn't wearing his blue coat for the first time (even in the summer season), he wore a simple long sleeve shirt that had cut at the collar bone… Henry, no matter his intelligence still had a teenage mind, couldn't help but think that he looked 'cool' almost as if he was a T.V character.

Walter looked at him after he removed the blood "What?" He asked.

"Oh…um…" Henry looked for an excuse for his stare "Well…Just wondering how you wear that at this time of year."

"You wear a jacket," Walter said simply heading down the street with the coat still hanging over his arm.

"That's…" He thought a moment looking down at his own jacket sighing and fallowing after him.

When they sat down Henry leaned on his hand, how late was it now…Practically no one was there, his mind changed topics "Do you even have a job?"

Walter raised an eyebrow at this strange question, "I did," He smirked "How do you think I get to so many places?"

Henry looked at him, he moved a little in discomfort, he never really wondered that…he always just knew that Walter did get to his town and than disappeared somewhere else, doing who knows what "Um…Where did you work?"

"A Sporting Goods store…" Walter looked to the side, not seeming to want to talk about it any longer. So Henry dropped the subject.

When the younger woman in a diner uniform came with their drinks, she looked from the young boy to the man with long hair; she noted they were both attractive, but it was strange that they…

Walter smiled pleasantly at her, starling her a little, "Uh…" She set the drinks down, a blush playing across on her face "Here's your drinks…Um…" Unsure of what to do, she did a quick polite bow than hurried off.

Henry was confused by what just happened…He looked back to Walter seeing him drinking…coffee?

Walter looked up from the mug at Henry, who had started snickering and giggling slightly "What?" He asked.

"It's just you…drinking coffee…It's weird." He snickered.

"Hm…" Walter stared down at the cup into his own reflection 'So he's already accepted that he is sitting before what society named 'murderer''

"Henry, may I inform you on something?" Walter asked.

"Huh? Uh ya," Henry was a little taken back by the tone Walter had started using. It was…different…

Walter leaned forward placing his hands together "Henry, have you ever heard of the 21 Sacraments?"

The smile on Walter's face was actually causing Henry slight uneasiness. He had never seen such a strange look on his face…and his eyes…it was all a little off…He grasped the water in a slightly tighter grip rather than the lose hold he had before "No…" He muttered slowly.

This only made his smile grown, he leaned forward more lowering his voice "It's a ritual, 21 lives must be sacrificed in order to resurrect the Holy Mother," He snicker "In its simplified form."

Henry moved his finder on the glass in an unconscious nervous twitch almost, he frowned looking at the water, but continued to listen without interjecting.

Walter smiled more, he lifted his hand and held up one finger "First is the Ten of Hearts, they are the beginning. Ten people are to be killed and their hearts removed from their body," He continued although Henry's nervous twitch had only worsened and his frown had begin to grow " Next is the Holy Assumption, the Holy Mother's child," His smile became a satisfied grin "He must give his life to his beloved mother than carry out his mission."

Henry only moved his eyes to glance up at him, his mind gave him a push to ask, gave him the OK, he looked back down at the water "How?" He asked "If he's already committed suicide…If he's _dead _than how does he complete it?"

"By resurrecting himself into an immortal being, your probably wondering why were discussing this?" Walter asked, Henry shook his head, he could only except it "Next comes a special group they are, how should I say it, themed, Void, Darkness, Gloom, and Despair. Than the next," He continued on "Temptation, Source, Watchfulness, and Chaos," He smiled and placed his hands on the table "The last two are two very special members," He sounded for a moment, like he was speaking to a five year old, "Mother Reborn and the Receiver of Wisdom. They are 20 and 21. 21 being the last of the Sacraments, of course, completes the ritual and thus completing the Holy Assumption's efforts." He recounted the lessons, so many times had he messed one part up, didn't say one part right, one thing wrong, and he was sent to the Water Prison… He smiled again; all in the past now.

Walter sat back, folding his hands on the table. Henry stayed quiet, still looking down his eye brows creased in thought but keeping a look of discomfort, somewhere in his mind he was trying to inform himself that he didn't want to hear any of this, that it was insane information, but that part of his mind was unheard. He continued to think over it.

"'Scuse me, is everything here OK?" A man asked in a gruff voice, Henry didn't look up; he wasn't even listening.

Walter narrowed his eyes at this man, "It's fine," He snapped slightly.

"Kid?" He asked, only grunting at Walter. The question obviously wasn't directed at him.

"Uh…ya its fine…" Henry said waving the guy off still in deep thought.

He stood there silently a moment, than muttered "Kay…"

Walter watched him walk away; he kept the focus on him but also having the trance keep Henry's attention preoccupied, to prevent him from looking up, from recognizing the voice this male. When he finally left the diner, the bell ringing on the door, he turned his attention back to the boy "Henry," He said.

"Huh?" He looked up startled by Walter.

"I'm going to pat the bill, you stay here," He said standing up, stopping next to him. He reached his hand over and messed with Henry's hair.

"H-Hey!" He said trying to slap Walter's hand away. Walter just chuckled slightly, walking to the counter; Henry fixed his hair than leaned on one hand annoyed, he let his eyes wander the diner while he awaited for Walter to return his eyes laid into another pair of green, an older man whom didn't seem interested in his food, probably in his early four tees, sat at another table watching him in an almost close manner, but when Henry sat up, obviously noticing the other, he swiftly turned away as if it was an accident, now partaking in the meal.

Henry sat up on his hand still keeping his eyes on the man's back in a surprised mouse fashion. He felt a presence come to his side, he looked up, seeing Walter standing by his side his eyes now locked on the man sitting there.

Perhaps a friend to the man earlier?

All Henry knew was Walter's face was twisted almost into a glare in the other mans direction.

________________________________________________

**Every time I write 'trance' I feel like smacking myself…**

**I really feel like I should have there be some kind of…ya know…ritual or symbol on Henry instead of this dumb trance thing. THAT would at least make a little more sense…But that makes me want to rewrite the whole beginning and I already am feeling the need to rewrite the other chapter because ALREADY I feel they weren't done well enough -.-…**

**Hm…**

**Edit: I believe I've figured it out! That's all you get to know…**

**I have to wonder what this would all be through the perspective of the nervous waitress XD**


	4. Broken Guardian Angel

I haven't given Henry's mom a name have I O.o

**I would have gotten this up sooner but the Doc Manger was down…**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

The night air poured in through Henry's window as he stood at the window frame, watching as his elder sat up in the tree in deep thought. They had returned back to Henry's home, although Henry could not figure what direction they had taken, or really how long it took to get back, their previous location remained an absolute mystery to him. It didn't matter anyways… The whole trip was spent in complete silence… It was slightly chilling how concentrated Walter had become after the scene in the diner. Just who were those men anyways?

Walter took a breath a moment as if reconsidering his contemplation, but than spoke "Misfortune surrounds you."

"Huh?" Henry blinked, unsure of how to respond to this strange notion.

Walter shifted positions as if it was nothing "It's a saying…"

Henry narrowed his eyes "No its not…" He said, but their attention was diverted, they both looked over as the door to the front of the house clicked open, his mother and the Louis guy both stepped out, cheerily chatting about this and that, the two hugged next to his car and said their goodbyes. "Well…at least she's happy…" Henry said with a heaving sigh, but a smile still curling on his lips. He would have preferred to keep a 'man around the house' out of his life, but he knew that wasn't a possibility and was a selfish gesture on his part.

Walter however, took a much different outlook on this situation. He stared down at the young boy, who, even in all truth had more knowledge and logic than most adults in late life, remained unsuspecting in teenage innocence, he could not see past masks. Walter however, could see past them perfectly. He wore one of his own metaphorically; yes the woman was safe in the presence of this man, Louise, but his familiarity with the human mind when it came to 'masks' made it clear that Louise did not have any intentions for the woman.

The two gasped in unison when she began to turn towards the window Henry stood at, Walter quickly hopped into the next bundle of branches, concealing him from her view, even in the darkness, that point of view would probably make him obvious as not a trick of the eye. Henry sighed mentally in relief; all her eyes laid on were him. She rose an arm waving in almost excited frantic motion, always happy to see her son, Henry waved his hand to her, much calmer than her enthusiasm, Louise also saw him, making a gesture of hello to. Henry paused, once again getting that stinging feeling whenever he looked upon him.

But in the end humored him, waving back, even less enthusiastically than he did with his mother, but that didn't seem to bother him. He opened the car door the two once again bidding their farewells.

Walter's voice cut through the silence "I do not believe you need to worry about your mother…" He said slowly as Henry looked up at him in the next bundle of branches "It yourself you need to worry for…"

He stared at him as he fell silent once again.

****

Walter stood at the pier as the sun rose above the ocean the seawaters gliding the streams of light over the town and beach- or did it set? He often lost track of time as he walked through this life as a mortal being, waiting the day that he was released from the despicable flesh of the world he'd been forced into. There were very few things to admire about what some called 'a small world'. No it was large, and it was full of evil. He could find a few good things about it though; the boy he befriended was on that short list, and he vowed to protect the boy from the horrors of this world.

He looked to the file he'd acquired from the next town over, it was not easy to get to the files, but if they had not bothered to send the charges to the town he moved to, no _escaped_ to than they would not miss it.

A small smirk came over Walter's lips as he opened the vanilla folder, a picture of Louise was paper clipped to the printed-paper with scribbled writing that took a moment to read. But he'd read it over many times, and that look he could see in the brown hues of the mans eyes, he was absolutely correct about what he saw.

A low snicker lifted from his voice box that slowly turned to a laugh as he crumpled the photo letting it fall to the waters below.

****

Henry yawned, stepping into the kitchen where his mother was rinsing dishes in the sink from the previous night, she was placing them on the counter above the dishwasher as she did her normal morning ritual of watching the news and cleaning. As Henry took a box cereal and bowl out of the cupboards he wondered to himself why he felt so exhausted, had he done something last night? What though…

"Oh my…" His mothers voice interrupted his thoughts, she sounded worried "Seems they found another body…I wonder why they can't catch the person who is doing this…Oh he was only an old man"

Henry stayed silent, usually most of the talking was done by her while he ate and afterwards did his portion of the cleaning, after he finished and she stepped out of the way so he could rinse his bowl "Maybe it was a ghost," He shrugged attempting a joke.

She laughed slightly "Maybe…" He began putting the dishes in the dishwasher when her worried voice came up again "But still those numbers…"

He looked up a little, nearly dropping the glass into the dishwasher to be shattered _'Numbers…?'_ He thought slowly…

"Oh by the way, Louise wants to take you fishing today!" She said sounding absolutely excited by the idea she had all of a sudden dropped on him. It wasn't a rare thing for her to forget to inform him on occasions to come up at the very last minute but…He didn't have a good feeling about that man.

"Louise?" He said, slowly in almost muffle.

Her good mood seemed to suddenly drop at the tone that he had displayed "Oh…I-I'm sorry…You were already sleeping last night…so I thought…"

"No mom," He stopped putting his hands up, never wanting to hear any amount of a saddened tone that could go onto the verge of depression. Never. "I'll go" He smiled, and decided to throw a little more sugar in the tea "It'll probably be fun."

She was smiling once again with a small-excited gasp; she wrapped pink-sleeved arms around his neck gleefully "Oh great honey! I'm so happy!"

He returned the embrace with a small smile pursed on his lips _'That's what I wanted to hear…'_

She pulled back giving him a wide look "How did I only just notice…" She said looking him up and down "You've grown…Soon you'll be towering above me!" She laughed.

"Huh…" He looked down at her…He had grown…

"I'll finish up in here, you go get ready!" She said eagerly pushing him along.

"All right," He smiled back at her as she turned to the dishes listening to the news once again. He wished she wouldn't listen to such depressing television…

****

Henry moved his hand through the contents in the drawer, where had he put that damn hat? Normally he was more organized than this…

He heard a clunk in the back of the room, as he turned he felt the light mental brush through the nerves in his mind, reviewing and returning all the memories suppressed temporarily, he was getting use to it…

"Walter." He said a little confused by his presence, but he knew for a fact this was normal. His eyes wandered down to the folder that was pressed in his fingers. That, though, did not happen often.

Walter's mind seemed to be distracted as his eyes mostly traveled across the wall next to him, when Henry spoke he looked at him "Are you busy?" He asked, no feeling included.

Henry slightly laughed "For once ya…" He turned back to search through the drawer "My mom wants me to go fishing with Louise…"

"What?" Walter said sharply, taking quick steps forward towards Henry, he seemed absolutely stunned by what Henry just said.

"Uh…Ya…" Was all he could stumble over words thrown together, puzzled and shocked by Walter's reaction.

Walter narrowed his eyes, standing in front Henry "You can't."

"Wha…" Henry's eyes went wide, Walter had never been so demanding at any point that he'd knew him, his normally laid back and calmness was riddled with an angry tone, "But…My mom…"

The one thing he'd allow Henry's mind to penetrate, his eyes narrowed further, he swooped to the side heading for Henry's door. Ignoring Henry right behind repetively questioning what he was doing, his shoes clunked down the stairs while Henry only fallowed completely confused. Walter had never even tried to enter any part of the house other than his room, which he usually was never in for more than five minutes…

Henry stopped, this was all to weird… But gasped, Walter was heading straight for the kitchen, where his mother stood finishing up the dishes. He hurried forward once again, if the TV wasn't on her 'Mom instincts' would have immediately snapped at the sound of footsteps much heavier than the light taps of her sons, but someone other than Henry coming up to her definitely would get her attention.

"_Walter" _He hissed quietly through his teeth hurrying forward, he grabbed Walter by his arm pulling him away from the doorway. Walter allowed him to drag him across the living room to the other side of the China cabinet that sat next to the door "What are you doing?" He questioned in a whisper.

This was slightly annoying Walter, he didn't have very much time to deal with the side of Henry that could argue "I am not allowing you to go anywhere with that man alone…" He said, Henry stared at him with a confused gaze. Walter leaned over taking his shoulders "Henry, you trust me don't you?"

Henry went silent staring at the ground, his brown hair momentarily covering his green eyes, he seemed to have no way of responding, but after a bit raised his head nodding but frowning.

"Good, I would never hurt your mom," He ruffled Henry's hair, this time not getting Henry's normally angered reaction, "I'm here to protect you." He admitted smiling softly.

Henry watched him as he headed towards the kitchen; he looked down and muttered so Walter couldn't hear "I know…"

He returned to the kitchen, his innocent mother stood at the sink rinsing a bowl and placing it in the dishwasher, she giggled at something on the screen, but than, as he thought she would, it was cut short and her head raised slightly and when Walter neared she began to turn facing him, but the moment her eyes came to his view his hand came to her forehead, making all senses she had drop suddenly and just as Henry looked so many times before. She stood there, staring forward with her jaw hanging slightly and arms dropped to her sides.

Henry stepped forward becoming worried more and more as the agonizing seconds passed by. But Walter's hand was removed, and came down. She stayed that way a moment, completely blank but than her all loving smile came up "Hello Harry!" She said nodding her head as if she had known him forever.

Henry became overly confused… Harry?

Walter nodded his head to her "Hello Alyson."

**I hope everyone caught the little Easter egg with Walter's fake name being 'Harry' **

**Had to do it! Really did!**

Also the reason I chose Henry's mom's name to be Alyson is because one of its meanings is 'kind' so I thought that would be good for her since she's super! *Thumbs up*

**Soon I will be getting the chapter where it explains the 'trance' soon but not yet.**


	5. Safe within your hold

**Warning: Some of this was poorly written…**

**Authors note: **Murder Junkie: **Your review on the last chapter made my day! Thank you! And I guess it would make that his grandpa's name wouldn't it! Very clever!**

**SPG107: Hm… I'm not sure if Louise is a girls name…I hope not!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Louise stared at Walter, a small bit of aggravation showing as he stared back at Walter's smiling face "So…He's coming with…?"

Alyson nodded a few times still smiling, seeming a little more cheerful than usual "Oh yes, I work with him over in the Graphic Designing field! He's an old friend of mine and Henry just adores him!"

Louise took his look to Henry, it seemed almost…empty "Do you now…" He said gradually.

The way he said it made Henry feel the need to take a defensive step backwards, but he simply made a movement of discomfort keeping himself near Walter…Ahem, 'Harry'. Henry looked up at Walter with a suspicious look, wasn't 'Harry' awfully close to 'Henry'?

He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder "He's a great kid." He smiled pleasantly.

Kid. Henry glanced away looking at the ground with a frustrated expression. He didn't know why but being considered 'Kid' by Walter didn't fit with him…Why…

"He is." Louise seemed to agree, but he'd only met Henry recently and not even spoken with him, "Well, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Ah yes! You have a full day ahead of you, have a great day honey!" She pecked him on the cheek, wanting to bid him farewell but not embarrass him.

"You too" He said.

Walter watched the mother son relationship, instead a frown a truly solemn look came completely wrenching away the calm he normally had…But he couldn't let it last, he lowered his head so no one would see him, this charade he had had to be kept up. He had to avoid Louise's curious glance. He had to remember, those with masks can always see through others eventually.

Unless they were truly stupid. He thought of Louise as an idiot, but he was unsure of how far it ranged.

He stood by the car, waiting for Henry to walk up next to him to the backseat door. The three of them entered the car silently after Louise clicked each open with an automatic button.

They all waved to Alyson as she called in goodbye "You boys have a great day!"

The drive there would take all of five minutes probably, the fishing portion of the town was in walking distance from his neighborhood and Henry knew it pretty well.

He'd been there a couple of times, with his friends, a few times on his own, and twice with Walter. The only reason the car was taken was because of the fishing gear they were bringing along. He clicked a button on his door allowing the window to slide open letting the summer sea air to ruffle through hair with the speed of the car.

Henry had never been fishing and never exactly cared for it either; he hated seeing the lip of the fish's lip be slit through like a sick forced piercing, but he wasn't exactly good a extra curricular activities that included 'sports' so he probably wouldn't catch one anyway-

His thought process was interrupted by a sudden jerk by the car, the tires began squealing in inanimate protest as the car was swung from the lane that they had been respectively in. With fear thudding in his heart, he gritted his teeth and tried to stay calm and not let out a scream of terror. To prevent that he grasped Walter's shoulder, he had remained completely calm throughout, his hand came out, covering Henry's in support. Henry let out a sigh, it was almost like saying 'It'll be OK'

Other than this little incident, Louise proved himself to be a 'good' driver, he pulled the car into the near parking lot to the side where cars normally exited, thankfully no one had decided to end their day and pack up at that very moment. Louise's hand remained squeezed on the wheel for a moment, but he exhaled a "Woo…" in relief but keeping a good amount of optimism in his voice.

Walter lowered his hand and Henry did the same when Louise looked over at the two shakily smiling, sliding his hand through his orange hair "Well…Bad news is I almost caused a crash…Good news is we ironically landed where we needed to be…" He looked into the rearview mirror at Henry "Your mom doesn't need to know about this little accident…Right?"

Henry stared back, giving him a strange look, but than decided to purse his lip and nod.

Louise smiled "Great." He switched the car back into drive to find a spot to pull into, not even noticing the venomous glare he was getting from the other man in the car. All he knew was he had a bad feeling from nowhere…

****

Henry had once again done a bad throw, his blank look showing that he really had no interest in the 'sport' Louise had been trying to show him every trick in the book but he didn't really try to hard to fallow his directions. All his interest was in pleasing his mother by going, Louise never gave him a good feeling anyways.

Walter had taken his place in standing against a post with his arms crossed, he'd helped with set up but when Louise briefly asked if he'd wanted to join he simply shook his head. Henry glanced at him, he could obviously tell Henry would rather be somewhere else at the moment, but just smiled and singled for him to continue.

"Henry you brought a camera if I'm correct?" Louise asked.

This time he had Henry's full and complete attention when it came to the subject of his photography "Ya…" He said.

"Well," He smiled; he'd finally gotten to boy to speak "Why don't a take a picture of your friend and you?"

The two looked at him surprised by this suggestion, the two glanced at each other and Henry shrugged "Ah…Sure."

He walked over, standing awkwardly next to Walter whom seemed as confused as him as to what should proceed for the photograph. Henry looked up for a second, Walter put his arm around Henry placing his hand on his other shoulder, he smiled down at him when he noticed Henry's stare; Henry paused but smiled back, there was a flash. The two looked back, the two looked at an embarrassed Louise.

"Eh…Heh…Sorry 'bout that, you two weren't ready…" He scratched the back of his head, "OK that's perfect!" He said putting his hand up as if to stop them from moving any further, he clicked the button "There we go." He returned the camera to its holding bag Henry had brought with.

He guessed Louise wasn't such a bad guy after all, he seemed to have an eye for photography…Sort of… "Now lets get back to this." He pointed at the fishing poll which had gone unattended for the past few minutes they took for the photo.

Henry sighed as Louise began talking about fishing again… "I think all you really need is to learn the proper motion," He said moving forward, Henry's eyes went wide as Louise made a tight grip around Henry's hand on the fishing pole "Here, I'll show yo-,"

He felt that same cold stare that made a clear warning to stop, halt, and step away. It was like having daggers repetively stabbed through his skin, ones that were completely made of ice.

He backed away from Henry "Ah…Maybe it'd be better if you just watched…" He returned to his stuff muttering something incoherently under his breath as he fixed it up to be useable for demonstration.

Henry's eyes returned to the waters below the floor of wooden paneling, he could slightly see his own reflection and the trees that hung as a background before the pristine skies. He noted the description of himself, tan skin, thick strands of brown hair, green hues in his eyes, he seemed to naturally frown. A force of habit he guessed. Should he rid himself of it… That question clung to him for a moment, but he pushed it off.

Either way it would be a nice picture, he inched towards the water further to take in the different views and perspectives that he could. His normal amount of caution towards the world around him that kept him from complete teenage clumsiness had been ignored in that moment.

First he felt a small slip, which quickly merged into his sneakers giving way under his feat making a loud squeaking noise as it slipped across the water splashed carelessly onto the deck, as the incident occurred his whole body pivoted forcing his back to face the water, the angle took a toll on his ankle, sending a searing pain through it, but the fear that pulsed in his heart kept the awareness to this factor to a minimum.

As the support under his feat disappeared from him it almost seemed like time had momentarily slowed for him, but he knew it was only in his head, he felt himself falling and took a few seconds to let one thing linger into his mind _'Oh god…I can't swim…'_

With one splash the water completely drove in from his sides engulfing him and blocking all forms of air to his lungs; he wished he hadn't considered that fact at all. He felt the damn sneakers, that hadn't kept firmly pressed to the ground, be the last thing to be soaked through, causing almost a weight effect to the sinking.

Louise was completely shocked, the fishing pole knocking to the ground from his hands, before any reaction could even register in his mind, blue flashed passed him. He realized a second to late that that the 'Harry' guy had sped past him, hurrying to unzip his jacket and tossing it carefully into a safe point in the grass.

The next instant he dove into the waters where the boy had previously fell into, the sight that Henry had not risen was an obvious sign of something bad was happening, and the other man diving in just rose the amount of danger that he'd let happen before his very eyes.

Walter briefly damned himself for not reacting sooner to this, but he didn't make it a long time of aggravation, Henry had already sunken to far down, as fast a pace as he could get he was able to reach him before he could go down to far. His hand reached behind Henry's hair, he could see that consciousness was already trying to rid itself of him.

He would prefer if CPR was not necessary.

Pulling him close, he reset his course for the surface, Henry had finally realized that he wasn't sinking anymore obviously, Walter felt his hand softly e placed on the cloth of his shirt_. 'Silly boy…' _He shook his head, even if they had ended up under water, and swiftly returned them.

With a quick gasp of air the two came to the waters surface, Henry felt relief as the ability to breathe was brought back to him. Walter brought him back to the dock; a random bystander aided him in lifting up Henry back to land. He coughed a few times keeping his hand on his own chest; Walter lifted himself up, swinging one leg over and returning himself onto the board like Henry.

The small group that had gathered to witness the scene like extras in a movie, only watched as he moved back to his coat, keeping a file on the grass where he could still keep it in sight, he walked to the boy, bringing his arms to either side of his head and putting the coat over his head so that it acted like a blanket or towel over his soaked cloths.

He put his hand on Henry's head "Are you OK?" He finally asked.

Henry took a moment, staring back at Walter; he nodded but took that moment to come forward, wrapping his arms around him, which took him off guard so that he actually fell back "Thank you Walter…" He breathed out "You saved my life…"

He realized what he said… It didn't matter about the sentence, he'd said Walter's name out loud…He almost looked past him, to see if Louise had taken any notice of his. Walter pressed his hand to the back of Henry's head, retuning the hug "Don't worry…" He said as if he'd read Henry's mind "You muttered it," Just by the way he spoke next he could tell Walter was smiling "I could barley hear you…Oh and your welcome…"

Per usual he sounded so smug…But there seemed to be a deeper more hidden tone to it… Guilt?

No…

He placed his hands on Henry's shoulders to gently set him back to sitting on the dock "You fell at an odd angle, how in your ankle?" He asked, reaching his hand out.

Henry took the weight off his leg "Ya I…" He let out a gasp, without that pressure it suddenly gave a painful stab in the bone of the portion of his leg that held his feet. He tried to keep quiet and not let up to much noise in hurt "Oh ya…You went to medical school didn't you?" He asked carefully.

"Yes I did," Walter kept quiet on his pretending not to feel the pain that was most likely stabbing into his ankle, knowing of the boys preference to keep the attention from being pointed at him, especially in pity, one of the things that made him admirable, he examined it "Not to bad, you twisted it a little though…"

"Not to bad…" Henry hissed sarcastically.

Walter smiled "You're the one who only knew you hurt yourself when I said you did," He stood up with a superior grin as Henry glared back at him, "Remove your shoes and socks," He smirked, he knew taking the extra classes would come in handy.

He made a quick stop to take the folder into his hands once again, he headed strait towards Louise, whom stood looking absolutely staggered at the whole situation. He leaned forward, reaching behind him but stopped next to his ear whispering, "That's two slipups…"

Louise eyes went wide with a small gasp escaping his lungs, but Walter set the folder down one of the wooden stands and taking the medical kit that had been brought for 'precautions'.

He turned away smoothly walking away, Louise was once again mentally thrown back by this man… What did he mean… Two slipups… His eyes led up, meeting Henry, whom was sitting still waiting for the other man to return, he was mostly covered by the coat, his hands came up, pulling it tighter around him…was there…a small tinge of red on his cheeks?

But 'Harry' returned, kneeling in front of Henry and blocking his view, he merely stood back and watched as he mended the boy's ankle.

Walter wrapped the gauze around his ankle and continued the process around the lower part of his foot concentrating on his work, and Henry watching as he did "So…Why did you take Medical School anyways?" He asked randomly, he'd been told about it once but… Walter never really spoke of his life or what he planned to do with it.

A smile stretched across his face as he finished "For a purpose."

Henry blinked, a purpose? Walter paused a moment staring at the sea with a smirk, he looked back to Henry "For Mother."

His hand extended forward, offering his help, Henry took it trying to stay off his bad ankle, but when he stood he struggled to keep a good amount of balance and ended up stumbling into Walter's chest, whom kept a good hold on his hand, he looked up, Walter still had that dazed grin on his face "You'll be able to meet her someday."

"…Your…Mother…" He said back slowly.

"When your old enough." Walter nodded back. Henry had completely forgotten about the rest of the world around him, it all didn't seem to exist any longer, that look in Walter's eyes made him almost feel drawn in, almost as if…There was something he was meant to do…Time seemed to tick away at this.

"Should we go?"

A new voice erupted in; making the light of the humanity come crashing back in, so much so make a confused "Huh…" parted from him.

"Yes," Walter said placing a hand on his shoulder "Henry lost his balance,"

Henry nodded in agreement, it felt like he should, but he was still a thousand miles off in a different direction mentally.

"Right…" Louise said, giving them a suspicious glance, before whipping around and heading back towards the car, "Your Mom's probably not going to be happy about this whole thing." He tried to sound like he was making a joke, but it did not come out the right way.

"What's his problem?" Henry asked, although he knew Walter didn't have the answer… Until he looked up at Walter, his previous smile had been replaced by a different one; an almost devious one that seemed to be placed in Louise's direction.

"We should fallow him," Walter said softly, once again facing Henry. He took a moment, but nodded to him, allowing Walter to help him along by holding his shoulder tightly with Henry holding onto the front of his shirt as they walked leaving the awestruck crowed unattended, and of course, picked up that damn file once again. What would it be…

"What are you hiding from me?" Henry asked quietly keeping his eyes towards the car.

"…What do you mean." Walter muttered back, doing the same as Henry.

"Stop lying…You know perfectly well your hiding something," At that moment he wanted to snicker, but just couldn't "You should know better than I do…"

Walter stayed silent for the proceeding time, until they had finally reached the car where as he opened the door for Henry and helped him down onto the leather seats of Louis's car, Henry still stared at him ignoring Louise in the drivers seat awaiting for them to be ready to take Henry back to his home.

Walter kept his hands on the side of the car, taking a few seconds to stare out at the sky, the sun was slowly losing all of its powerful light as it retreated back down, towards the ocean, as if it would become a red gem at the bottom of the waters until it was needed to replace its counterpart and for day to start again.

He leaned into the car, facing Henry at eye level; he could see perfectly the extreme seriousness Walter had for the situation just from his eyes, after an agonizing flash of this he spoke "Because I want to protect you, and keeping the truth from you is part of it."

He straightened back up, his eyes keeping locked to Henry's until he took the door into his hand and clicking it shut and stepping to his side of the car and doing the same for himself.

Louise proceeded to start up the engine and pull the car out of the same parking lot he'd nearly caused them to crash in not to many hours ago…

****

"So what was that about?"

Louise turned his eyes to the other man for a quick second but his eyes returned to the road, preventing what had happened earlier from occurring once again. Henry was leaned over in the back seat, Walter's coat still draped over him while he slept peacefully, physically and mentally exhausted.

Walter's smile kept plastered on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, you seemed to be having a serious conversation with Henry, he seemed a little upset, what's up?" He questioned further, and showing that he obviously had no complete grasp on the English language.

'Do not say his name like you know him' He kept the anger locked deep inside him, letting his calm exterior remain.

"What are your intentions for that family?" Walter said quickly, ignoring Louise's nosiness.

"What?" Louise said back sharply he was stricken by the clearly insulting as well as accusing sentence, his head snapped towards him for a second.

"Were here." Walter merely said, turning his attention towards the house where one of the lights was still on, only lighting one portion, the rest remaining in complete obscurity.

He wasn't going to get any other further with this stubborn, not to mention annoyingly mysterious, man. He drove into the parking lot, having the urge to jerk the car to show his disdain, but after the events of the day it probably would most likely be a poor decision.

When they exited their doors the other man was already opening Henry's door, he knelt down and nudged the boy's shoulder awakening him.

Henry muttered something back, the man laughed and said something that seemed to make Henry angry with him. Just how well did those two know each other…

That's two slip ups…

He helped Henry out of the car, his smile held a sort of strange caring and devoted look to it.

_What are your intentions for that family…_

Henry rubbed his eyes in a tired manner and smiled up at him finally letting out a laugh as if he'd given up on something. "You win." Louise heard him say.

Henry turned his attention towards Louise, "Are you coming?" He asked.

______________________________________________________________________

**Frick the scene for the water was hard to describe…Don't hate me for the horrible done description XD. By the way Henry…Why are you living by the ocean without being able to swim?**

**Henry: Why do you have dumb theories?**

**Oh touché! **

**Eh heh, I just realized a major fact that I wanted to stay on top of but ended up demolishing… Walter killed 10 people in ten days and I **_**was **_**trying to at least not ruin that part of the story but fail, sigh, I did…Yes this does get cheesy at times but it is a fanfiction…**

**I also have a bad feeling because I don't have my notebook any longer and I'm going off of memory that this might get a little mooshy…**

**The way Walter talks to Louise reminds me of Neuro from Magin Tentai Nougami Neuro **

**Now that I'm reading Loveless some of this actually reminds me of it XD…**


	6. Nightmarish Waltz

**Author Note: **Whew! Got the other two up really fast!

This chapters not filled with floof.

Funny,this is the chapter I've had the most hell with.

_________________________________________________________________

"Oh my he fell in!" Alyson exclaimed her hands pressing against her mouth in distress, she lowered her hands changing into anger for her own self "I knew I should have done those swimming classes!" She muttered 'stupid' over and over like a small child. A quality that clashed with Henry's personality, showing that only their looks could be evidence for their being related. "Well…" She sighed tilting his head "I'm really glad Harry was such a great help. I wish he hadn't left early though, I couldn't thank him properly…"

"Ya…" Louise said slowly staring to the side, he let out a sigh "It's late anyways I should probably head home to…"

"Louise," She said putting a hand up, a smile passing over her lips "Don't think I don't appreciate all your trying to do, it was only an accident."

He stared back at her, straight faced and one hand on the door, but let a smile matching hers pass across his face "Ya…"

****

"You never read Alice in Wonderland?" Henry asked turning in his chair at the desk looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Walter didn't look up, he laid back on Henry's bed, once again having the annoying habit of not removing his shoes, with the book held above him staring at the rather old book that was held in a worn spine, its violet cover with a rabbit that could barley be seen hopping on its way, always being busy a popular quality of his.

"We never read fiction at the Wish House," Walter answered still staring at its pages, every once in a while flicking a page.

His regular habit of coming and leaving was forgotten for the time being, and for an obvious reason. Louise was over. His mother had an important meeting with a group of Graphic Designers in the next town that would most likely last into the late of night, and of course she asked Louise to watch over her son.

He thought it was sort of hilarious watching as she hurried here and there, grabbing up things with a hair tie held between her lips as she grabbed her black leather purse slinging it over her arm, he would stand from the stairs every once and a while to pick up something she was looking for, holding it up so that she could take it as she passed by shoving it in the purse, than return to his spot.

She ranted in a muffled voice "And the worst part is, they want to make the logo purple. Purple! How cheesy," She took the hair tie from her mouth and slipped her hair through it tying it a couple of times, "Is purple. I mean its _OK_ but not for a logo!"

He held up the car keys she took as she did the other stuff, not paying attention to what it was he was handing her.

"Its completely logical for it to be sea blue! I dunno what do you think?" She asked.

A bunch of artists getting together to argue their point.

Scarier than most people would know.

"Definitely sea blue…Maybe a little lighter…" He tossed the idea around for a moment, "Maybe purple in the background with a black hue at the top."

"That's my son." She smiled pointing at the clever boy, "And you know they'll love the purple idea!" She laughed "I can't wait till they just love it and I can tell them my fourteen year old son was smarter than all of us!" She tussled his hair as he smiled brightly back at her, "Shoot where are my keys?!" Her head turned from side to side.

"Ah…Mom…" He pointed down at her left hand.

She looked down and laughed once again "Like I said, smarter than the rest of us, love you honey," She moved forward kissing him on the forehead, and headed for the door, but stopped suddenly "Oh ya! I'm sending Louise to watch you when it gets dark."

That was his mom. Sweet as the greatest cotton candy but as forgetful as a sloth with a brain tumor.

So of course Walter stayed, when the idea of Henry being alone in the house with, as Walter put it, 'that man' completely freaked him out. Louise had offered him, repeatedly, to watch a movie with him and Henry, repeatedly, denied him. He used the rest of the summer homework he had to his advantage and asked Louise not to bother him because of his need to concentrate. It was science homework after all.

Eventually Louise gave up and let Henry exit the living room to return to his room, when he finally was able to close the door and stop acting so calm. He leaned against it letting out a heaving sigh his eyes traveling over to Walter "I hate having to lie for you…"

Walter smirked, "It's not lying," He pointed at the desk where his school supplies and papers were set out on the desk "You have work to do."

Henry gave him a side-glance that screamed: 'This is exactly what I wanted to do with my night'. Who knew a glance could be sarcastic.

So he was sitting at his desk at eight o 'clock at night, scribbling answerers onto the paper as neatly as he could, which… was pretty neat.

His mother would look at his papers and comment on how he had as neat handwriting as a girl, than look at one of her memos and frown "Why can't I write like a girl…"

"So…" Walter said, interested by the book "What is it about…"

Henry didn't turn around this time, still looking from the book and paper "It's about a little girl named Alice who finds a rabbit hole and stumbles into it and ends up in a place called 'Wonderland'."

He looked up, "How does it end?" He asked.

That was strange…Walter sometimes reminded him of a small child, in all his calmness and serious nature there lye a five year olds curiosity. Henry turned this time, "The whole thing turns out to be a dream, she wakes up in the same place she was before…And goes home." He shrugged.

"Really now…" He muttered his eyes returning to the pages of the book, he seemed completely interested in it now, he'd sat up slightly; Henry guessed he was reading it now. And he had homework to do…

He damned himself for trying to do so well in school…

A few silent minutes passed by before Henry had put his hand to his forehead, he could not find the answer to this stupid question… He sat up, "Hey you went to medical school right?" He asked Walter.

"You already asked that, and yes…" Walter looked past the book and set it down on the bed, standing from it he stepped to Henry looking down at the paper, "How is your ankle by the way?" He'd place his hands on either side of Henry on the

"It's fine now," He smiled up at Walter; he'd been able to remove the gauze and walk it off with Walter's directions.

"That's great…" He said softly with a small grin. He'd place his hands on either side of Henry on the desk to better his view on the information.

It was actually becoming almost uncomfortable as a bit of silence passed, he felt a small tint of flush come over his cheeks, he quickly moved to the paper as Walter gave him a inquiring look from his sudden nervousness "Ah…This question…I can't figure it out… Um, when a cell is-,"

That was as far as his question reached, but it was interrupted. A click, and the door that sat only a bit away from the desk opened, the two only had a moment to simply look up struck by this. "Hey I was wondering if…" But as Henry had been, Louise's sentence was cut short; he stared at the scene a second. "Wha…" His mind only had a second to register what could be happening and why.

But Walter displayed his tremendously greater reaction timing than Louise, his arm shot forward wrapping his hand around the glass desk lamp that provided light for Henry's work his arm came down and with a sickening crash, he smashed it over Louise's skull. Henry winced but his eyes snapped open when he heard a loud 'thud' to the wooden floor beneath the three of them. His mouth gaped at the sight…

Louise lay silently on the ground his cheek pressed to the ground, and absolutely all movement ceased…If the night could get any worse…

He stood out of the chair cautiously in the partly darkened room, only one of the lamps next to his bed provided any sort of luminosity on the condition. He stepped behind Walter, whom had held still as the unconscious man on the floor the whole time, after a moment Henry saw the blood start seeping from a wound due to the smash in the head. "What did you do…"He said in a strained whisper, he was completely aware no one could hear him other than Walter but raising his voice didn't seem to accompany the situation well.

"I had to…" He said quickly, he grunted, "Who walks into someone's room without asking anyways…"

"You do." Henry said for a moment giving him a '_really_' expression.

"Touché," Walter responded with a smirk, turning his head to Henry, but it was onto business. Louise was now on Henry's floor, not to mention bleeding, and to make matters even better, no sarcasm included; he'd seen Walter

"I need you to help me with this Henry," He said turning to him, Henry looked stunned by the suggestion.

"What…" He said, but was cut off.

"It has to looks as though the bandaging was done by you," As he spoke he proceeded to take Louis under the arms dragging him from the spot where he lye previously, "As if it was an accident." Walter paused to look up at Henry, a serious look plastered on his face "Can you do that?"

Henry's breath stopped, along with every gear and motion that kept his body stable, he managed to swallow an amount of saliva and give him a pathetic nod.

It was all silent for a moment, "Good."

*****

It was times like these that made Walter seem more like a movie character rather than a real person. A fictional spirit span from someone's imagination to take on actions that real people only have thoughts of acting as, or fear those that might take on a similar personality.

Henry wasn't sure how people's view would be on the Walter he knew, the personality and methods unknown to the strangers of this world. But as usual, Henry was awestruck.

"Careful," He directed how Henry should wrap the bandage, just as he did for Henry's ankle, either accidents fallowed him or Henry was a jinx…

Propped up on the couch in the downstairs living room was an unconscious Louise, placed there as if Henry had helped him. Like everything that had happened was a deluded dream. And as Walter had wanted, it all looked like a big accident. He was thankful for once for the lamps that he previously taken no note on, that all matched each other in looks, shape, and all together appearance.

Walter seemed like he'd trained for these sort of occasions, it didn't seem unlikely, the shattered pieces of the light source that lay scattered upstairs of his bedroom floor had been gathered and taken back to the living room. Walter pointed out the lamp that sat on a stand next to the wind of their white staircase, matching the broken glass. He'd directed Henry to retrieve it, replacing the broken individual that was once in his room. When Henry had finished plugging it in to make things look like they were in order he glanced at the floor… The bloodstain had been cleaned…The puddle on the wood floor no longer able to be seen…But…That didn't mean it was gone.

It didn't mean it hadn't seeped down into the crevices and microscopic cracks that resided in the wood. It was still there; the knowledge of it was still there…

He took in a shaky breath; rushing to his rug he quickly pulled it to the area at the side of his bed, covering the spot. It didn't make any difference…But Henry pretended it did. Like it would make everything all right.

So he moved from the spot, and descended the staircase.

When he'd returned Walter looked as though he'd finished something, Henry walked to his side. He gasped the slightest bit, he had aligned it all on the floor as if…

"He fell," Walter said, as if he was answering Henry's thought, he looked down at the boy "He was going upstairs and fell back onto the lamp, crashing into it and cutting into the skin on his head."

It was to be Henry's story…He nodded, there was no reason he wanted anyone to know Walter was here, the trouble it would cause would be a tremendous amount. So he agreed, Walter's hand came to Henry's head patting him like a small child, normally he'd scuff this, but at that moment, he needed the comfort.

"Is this to much for you to handle?" He asked softly.

Henry shook his head, "No…" He said and let a fake smile cross his lips "Now I have to learn how to wrap someone's head."

It was a lot easier said than done. But at the very least, he had Walter to direct him through it, for reasons unknown, his soft all knowing voice kept him calm… Future knowledge in case anyone else cracks their head on lamps he guessed.

"That's enough," Walter smiled, Henry clumsily used the metal clip to bring the gauze all together around the mans red hair, a large sigh escaping his chest.

He leaned his head onto Walter's shoulder closing his eyes to relax, the whole situation was stressful; actors in the cinema should be the only people to do this.

"Can I never deal with something like this again?" Henry questioned letting a childish annoyance slip purposely into his voice.

Walter chuckled, messing with his hair to attribute to his annoyed vocal "I can't say." He answered.

Henry's eyes opened again, he stared at the man who laid on the couch unconscious before them "…Are you ever going to tell me why you don't trust him?"

Walter paused, the hand messing with the brown locks halting "There…are horrible people out there Henry…You have to understand that."

Henry shut his eyes, he was exhausted from everything, he felt himself drifting off, letting sleep take him without realizing, he didn't hear the next statement muttered as he slipped off into sleep "Are you going to kill him?"

Walter was silenced, he listened to the boys soft breaths rise and fall in an unconscious state. He'd sometimes wished he could sleep as well also, when he'd seen the boy drift off before, so easily taken in by a position that was suppose to relax and bring dreams from the subconscious into the mind.

But Walter Sullivan barley slept. Even in this human form, he rarely did. The Valtiel constantly plagued him, the voice never left him, he knew it was there. He'd remembered the ritual as a young boy, the candles, the circle, the many men in strange dress surrounding him reciting from books one in particular, Jimmy, the Red Devil.

It hurt like the fires of hell smoldering the insides of his six year old skull. But they said it would bring Mother. Mother. Mother.

Even now, these twenty years later, he kept reminding himself of that word. That majestic word the syllables he longed to say to her…But he had to wait… He had to take the abuse from this cursed mind, the nightmares of Silent Hill. Being barefoot in the Hell appearance it would take on, the metal floors screeching noises, grading that at one time was only on the fences of family's homes and surrounding construction sites but now lye across acting as floors in that world. The black haired little girl, that sat across from a blonde woman rocking back and forth pulling at her short hair. The Valtiel walking towards her in a, ready claiming manner.

He shut the thoughts out; he'd never understood the dream anyway. No one at the Wish House ever tried to tell him who they were or what they meant. He didn't think they even knew. Maybe it would never end, he'd probably never know.

It didn't matter; he had no time for sleeping in the first place.

He heard a small noise mumbled from the boy in his sleep, his cheek moving on Walter's shoulder. He glanced down at him, the softened expression in slumber of an all to innocent mind and being. Could he always keep track of Henry? How long could he make sure that this diabolical world did not corrupt him, try to claw its way into having him in his grasps. He couldn't let it happen, he knew that Henry wouldn't either. He knew that the bloody scene he'd shown to him was accountability to this description but he couldn't allow him to go strait into his position of Receiver of Wisdom with a new sight of the gory scenes that he needed to see.

It was all towards a greater purpose.

He would understand. Eventually he would, he hadn't realized he'd kept his hand in the boys hair…He removed it looking down at the man laying before him. An action like this could mistake him…Mistake him as being in the same category as him.

But he smiled. It was almost time.

****

"Are you sure," He questioned Henry one last time.

He nodded, "My mom will be worried…and I hate lying to her but it will all turn out fine," Henry smiled "I'll be fine alone."

Walter nodded, before setting out the back door he said a final "Careful."

He was gone, as usual a shadow in the dark slowly becoming a silhouette…He was finally able to frown, he shut the door closing the blinds and wandered over to Louise's side, the whole thing made his stomach churn, his chest felt heavy… Would he really be able to pull this off? Lying…

He heard the sound of an engine being shut off, slowly winding down into a quieted machine, keys jangling and twisting the lock. His hands dug into the material of his jeans as the door creaked open and his mother "What happened?"

****

He'd gotten the story correct, kept his usual calm exterior intact his mother had taken a place next to him where Walter had sat previously…It was stranger than before; now.

"His pulse is fine," She sighed happily and looked to him "You did a good job with the bandages, but…why didn't you call an ambulance?"

He shrunk back, he didn't think of anything for that… "I…" He stuttered and looked down at his hands "I don't know…"

"Oh sweetie its OK," She smiled at him "It was a complicated situation and he's fine now,"

Complicated situation was right. But as she finished speaking Louise's breath had changed, he groaned and slowly, his eyes blinked open, he glanced at the ceiling, dazed, for a bit but his eyes made an urgent snap all the way open and he jerked up saying something incomprehensible, but Henry swore he heard the name 'Harry' in it…

"Louise!" Alyson sat up quickly to take his shoulders "You fell from the stairs, its OK now."

His breathing slowed, he groaned taking his head and lying back onto the couch "I did…" He said as if trying to remember anything of the like.

"Yes," She nodded, her hands returning to her lap "Henry took it upon himself to bandage your head"

He turned, looking at Henry with strange green eyes "Did he?" He said staring, "Well," His hand came to Henry's head "Thanks kid." But in the next second, his hand moved, moved down in one stroke. Henry's heart gave a disgusted leap, he jerked away quickly standing up.

"Henry?" His mother questioned, looking to him confused by his sudden strange reaction. She hadn't seen it, she wasn't on that side; of course she hadn't…

Louise was silent, but sat up paying no mind to Alyson's worrisome vibe "Well, I outa head out now," He laughed a little "I caused enough commotion for one week"

Alyson walked him out to the door, but stopped there, Henry stayed in that one spot barley hearing any of the things said between the two.

After turning down an offer to be driven home Louise said his goodbyes and thank you's to the two, and finally shut the door heading towards his car. A cold look crossed his face.

****

He couldn't sleep, after practically tearing the bandages off his head it was impossible. Taking a walk wasn't helping either, his pissed off mood prevented any sort of relief to happen. His side of town wasn't to far away from the family he'd met, and slowly gained the trust of…

That Harry guy…He'd sworn he'd seen him. No he knew, it was to real, falling off a staircase? No. He remembered it to clearly, the swing of glass breaking over his skull.

He was there. It was an absolute fact that Louise could not turn himself from…

But why…Why was he leaning over the boy…

Henry…

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, only allowing thought to wander…But there was a noise… A clacking, it resembled that of footsteps…What was he thinking, of course it was footsteps. They echoed off the wall, stepping in his direction. It shouldn't be odd for someone to be out at this hour; after all he had made that decision. So why was his heart pounding in uneven beats in his chest. Why did his feat stayed in that one spot, as if by some cruel trick someone had found a way to fasten his shoes to that place.

He listened for those moments, while the stranger approached, the normality of a midnight walker crashed through the reality he was trying to keep up when they halted.

He took a deep breath, and gaining an amount of courage he spun around, trying to keep an amount of control, it could all still be a mistake, someone taking a stroll, and causing any type of commotion was not what he wanted to get close to. But the broken pieces of false reality seemed to take that time to shatter.

A sharp intake of breath was forced into his lungs, or else it would have stopped all together… He stood there…The blue coat that he always seemed to have the need to sport, long hair, and blank green eyes staring directly upon Louise. No mistake to be made.

A folder took residence in his hand, he seemed to twist it between his finger in an impatient manner. But Louise didn't take long to examine this, rage suddenly filled his heart, sending a good amount of heat through his chest and stomach without any control his teeth ground together "Harry…" He hissed his hands suddenly tightening into tight fists in his pockets.

The man opposite to him didn't seem to have interest in staring upon him now that he'd gained his attention, he lifted his hand in a rather business manner flicking the folder open "Actually," He said thumbing through the pages "It's Walter."

"What?" He growled quickly, he took a step forward ready to take any action needed, or that could satisfy the growing anger building up just by looking at the calm exterior. What the hell was this? Harry isn't even his real name? Why was he using an alias?

"Please calm yourself," His arm lifted up, all the irritation was suddenly replaced by a large amount of fear, the arm he'd kept hidden behind the layers of the coat revealed the shining metal of a gun, from his eyes still running over the whatever the contents of the folder it didn't seem bother him whatsoever to be holding a gun to another human being even at this distance.

Why the hell was he doing this!? What was he trying to gain from it…

The man now known to him as Walter nodded, as if he had just read something but Louise could see that it was an act of phony surprise "Henry's mother must speak of him often. She truly loves her son, probably speaks about him to everyone at her job… Even brings pictures most likely. He's an adolescence, still very feminim and young..." But he seemed to lose interest in speaking of this and moved on to the printed words in the folder "Fourteen…fifteen…" He read off, Louise held his place knowing what might happen if he dared attempting to run…But he felt his whole body tighten, his stomach flipped sickeningly as the man continued, his eyes lifted from the paper "You like them young?" He asked…No he wasn't asking. It was an allegation.

"No…" Louise spluttered out, his green eyes abruptly stinging, his skin paling as the ill feeling spread throughout him.

Walter looked up again "Really now…" His voice was full of a mix of sarcasm but keeping that false sense of surprise "But…These accusations…" He gestured the gun to the paper, however not another second was wasted, rapidly his arm swung upwards the file flying from his hand to the air above his head, the papers fluttering down releasing from the respective places and slowly dropping to the ground.

Walter's facial expression had changed, Louise's eyes were glued to the ground only seeing the cobblestone floors that the two stood upon, that the papers were taking residence on. But he could feel it, feel the narrowed eyes the irritated frown all boring into every inch of his being.

He finished where his sentence left off "They all seem accurate."

All of it…To much…The amount of anger returned from when he first approached him, the gun didn't matter anymore "What about you! With…Using a fake name! Who are you! Who are you to even try to judge me! What does that kid even mean to you! Like you said he's just a kid!"

His ranting and raving was ofely annoying, but he felt a slight warmness press into his heart, he lifted the gun up further "Yes…" He agreed "But in about ten years, he will be an adult"

Those were the last words Louise heard before the click of the gun, bullets began raining in his direction, before he could move, try to protect the life he clung to, he felt the sharp pieces of bullets smash into his chest, ripping layers of clothing and painfully piercing through the skin, flesh, important muscles. He paused a moment, watching as the man stumbled back his hands opened to the blood that began pouring from the opening made in the skin. A perfect directional straight into his heart.

He shook a small bit spluttering up a stream of blood watching it fall in a puddle joining the amount that lay at his feat. No longer able to support himself, he fell back loudly crushing into the stone floors, his hand slid from his chest to the ground his head ever so slightly moving from side to side, eyes no longer able to focus.

But in the next second he was able to make out those color hues… The man, yellow, blue… The moon shown in a full disk behind him…Like some kind of halo…

"Mother doesn't want you."

His last thought before the gun was brought towards him was: _'What a sick excuse for an angel.'_

****

Bye Louise! *Waves* Um…The reason for the child molester? Ahhh…I dunno. I'm a writer don't ask me! I think any other can agree with me that stuff pops in our head and suddenly that HAS to happen in the story… I think it was an OK incision, I mean Henry said his childhood wasn't a great time, I say almost being attacked can count!

**Louise's scene of being knocked out was supposed to last longer but it was going to be very repetitive, kind of just a bunch of running back and forth. Booorring. Let's just kill him off already! So I did. It ended up containing more floof than I initially planned.**

**Please review for I am an attention craver and need validation XD  
**


	7. Your not here

I need some help from a readers point of view, this will require a spoiler for later in the story but there is just something I need help with deciding on, it will only require one person to either review so that I don't accidentally make more than one person email me and waste your time and make me feel bad XD **Edit: I figured it out!Sorry for wasting your time ^^ Everything is figured now.**

There's more name Easter Eggs in this one, catch 'em if you can!

Authors note: This chapter I decided to go in depth more with Henry's life aside from the weirdness tangled from befriended of friendly neighborhood serial killer and a rather long story of a strange point Henry's life...

**_______________________________________________________________________ **

The early morning began as it usually did, even for the strange events that has happened that previous night that still caused his stomach to squirm whenever the memories tried to shovel its way into his mind, creating uncomfortable images to reoccur in his head. The man who was meant to be taking care of him for the night, although Henry ended up being the individual doing the 'taking care of' in the very end.

He'd woken up only a few minutes ago and the phone was already making a loud ruckas making a pain surge through his head, groaning the teenage boy made his way to the downstairs phone, picking up the receiver he muttered to the person on the other side, connected by the lines of wires and voice "Hello?"

"Aw…Henry…" A woman he knew as Salina spoke suddenly, as if surprised by the one whom answered the phone, that was off, it wasn't often that his mother was not listening for the phone rather she would be focused on some new project that collected her attention rather than sounds like the phone "Would you…please put your mother on the phone"

"Of course," He yawned, stretching as he put the phone back down next to the hook, he peaked into his moms work space, just as he thought, on the computer fumbling with a program, "Hey mom, Salina's on the phone,"

She looked up a little, the mouse clicked a little and she slowly rose from the seat looking from the side yawning "Thanks hun."

She fallowed him out; she always had such an innocent look to her long skirt and blouses with long locks of natural brown hair falling from her shoulders and down her back in beautiful amounts of tresses, but her skin was a good amount paler than Henry's she said he'd gotten his rather tanner tone from her fathers side of her family. He was glad, glad that it wasn't from him. From Dad. "She sounds a little upset…" He commented.

She frowned a little at his comment, looking at the but picking it up she used her normal friendly hello, when the conversation seem to begin he headed back upstairs to his room, it was time for the day to start. He shut his door behind him, ready to change into his usual jeans, T-shirt, jacket- There was a loud cry and bashing sound downstairs, and only a second later he heard his mother let out a frantic "What?!"

He didn't waste another moment in shock, he fled from his room rushing back to the living room he'd only just left, when he got to a view of his mother she was slipping down the wall a hand over her mouth dragging the phone line with her as she stared into the living room with desperately wide eyes.

He rushed back down, trying his best not to slip on the wooden floors as when he'd made it to ground level, tears had begun to rush down her cheeks as her chest heaved in an attempt to get some amount of air through the hand that covered her hand as if to keep sound from escaping her mouth. He came to the floor not caring when his knees collided with the hard surface below, "Mom…" He questioned taking his hand to her shoulder.

But she was still listening to the words being spoken on the other side from her co-worker "A-Are you sure?!" She cried out releasing her hand in disbelief "That can't be…Documents?! What are you…Your…" She took in a shaky breath nodding as if Saline could actually see her finally agree "OK…please…please do call me if you do…Thank…Thank you…"

Her arm dropped…The call was over, she had stopped all harsh breathing, now only letting the tears drop, almost like what Henry's heart was doing as he watched her silenced crying, smiling cheerful morning mood replaced by a certain amount of blankness.

"Mom…" He whispered again, desperate for answers.

She looked at him briefly, reddened eyes around the green orbs, but quickly brought her arm the dampness on her face wiping it away "Louise…" She let a breath come into her lungs "Louise is dead…Someone…"

She didn't seem to be able to comprehend the next part, she began to stand leaving Henry alone on the floor as she got to her feat her mouth hanging a little with creased eyebrows as if trying to find a better way to word her next statement "Someone murdered him…" She tried to look at Henry but ended up giving into her weakness and staring at the floor next to him.

His eyes became wide…What…Dead? Just like that? Gets hurt at their home, goes back to his own and than snap. He'd dead?

It hit her like a ton of bricks as the saying would go, lacking the concussion and amount of blood but the pain was there, mentally. She had a new life, _they _had a new life, new friends, -she became as happy as she always did when a new person was brought into her life that she could trust- and than he was gone. Willing to do anything for this family unlike…unlike…My father.

Henry couldn't help but make the comparison…He had to…It was probably the same thing running through her head…

She ran her hands over her face, which was most likely soar from the frantically done crying "Mary…Is going to come over later…" She breathed. Salina probably asked her…

Henry stood; he knew that Mary was always the one to help those around her when they were in moments of weakness of course coaxing a little bit more of tears out of her friends to get all the emotions out of them in one fail swoop to prevent anymore pain to build up.

That wasn't exactly a time to be home, he also rose from his place on the floor smiling at his mom "I'll see if Scott and Mil are busy today."

She was able to let out a choked laugh "Well, give them both my best," She smiled weakly, the two nodded to each other and she headed for her bed room door for a bit of sleep…

Henry smiled, Mildred looked desperately up to Alyson evidently she had only begun the habit of wearing the skirts and blouses after Henry and Alyson, moved to the town.

When Scott informed him on this he smiled and said, "Maybe she'd training to be a good wife for you." He smiled as he coughed up a good amount of the drink that he'd begun choking on.

He knew it was a matter of time before the two became a couple, teenage life was such a strange time. He himself had found no one particularly interesting, like he could after the 'Damien incident' he sighed heading back upstairs once again returning to what he'd attempted to do previously before…He shook his head and continued dressing himself.

~****~

"Ya man it'd be fine…" Scott said slowly as Henry explained to him what had occurred only that morning "We'll browse the town, just us guys," He said it sounded like he'd brought a fist to his chest. An action of the 'manliness' he'd tried to display.

"What about Mil?" Henry asked blinking.

"W-We…we can talk to her later!" He ended up practically letting out in a yell.

Henry smirked, where did he learn this ability to make people nervous he wondered vaguely. They had agreed that Scott would meet him here in a few minutes, he only lived a block away. Seth was busy today so that couldn't exactly happen, but Mildred wasn't so they'd find her later.

Henry wandered over to the couch sitting next to the window letting soft amounts of light in from the thin white curtains over the glass barriers. He laid on the cushions of the white couch, the front room was in fact color coded in that fashion. White was the color of purity…He quirked an eyebrow…Where had that come from? He'd never exactly considered that gesture of thought before…

But all thought on his own bizarre thought process from nowhere was interrupted, he heard the familiar rap at the door 'Dun dun dun…dun dun' He shook his head smiling, swinging his legs over at the supposed 'secret knock' that almost everyone in the world knew about. It was like being five, thinking that knocks like that was only known to them and no one else. Except Scott knew it was a popular ring, but still did a shushing motion saying that it was the secrete knock.

He pulled his shoes on by the door and smiled swinging it open, Scott momentarily looked to the side staring at the shrubs next to the house but nodded to Henry "'Sup?" He asked.

"Bad grammar, words that don't exist" Henry commented shrugging as if it was an average day, gesturing really to the fact that Scott really had no idea how to talk like there was a dictionary existing in this world.

"Hey hey hey," His hands shot up defensively "I deal with the way you talk, you can deal with the way I talk." He laughed patting Henry on the back as the two headed out, Henry closing the door behind him.

But Scott didn't let that statement go without Henry being humiliated, as they walked down the street he was currently laughing almost in a bark "Right on the lips!"

"Scott…" Henry growled as a few of the neighbors made their glances, as if no one knew.

"Out of nowhere! And than at the train station _'I will be back for you'_!" He straightened up shaking his head a little making his voice deep in a mocking manner.

Henry tried to keep an amount of composure as the whole story came back to him, but he felt that embarrassed flush came over him.

Damien, he lived up to his name, purposely most likely, black streams of hair washing into the dark green hazel hues. Being hazel that meant scientifically his eyes could switch between colors, making the boy of his age more and more strange to the people around him, only because of the clothing choices. It wasn't a good reason at all to judge people, Henry guessed maybe that was why he kept to himself, because of being shut out.

He didn't look at the pale skin and amounts of black dress as a warning at all, just a guy with different interests, so when he walked into his new History class and was given a short introduction and the teacher pointed to the seat in front of the dark haired boy it didn't bother him at all.

The two were both quiet, but when everyone took their interest in the new brunette he could feel the deep eyes boring into his back, so he decided when everything eventually died down after a few days and he had become part of the class to try and become acquainted with the other boy "Hi, I'm Henry" He said, his voice still keeping its normally low vocal as he held out his hand.

Damien looked at him from the side and muttered "Damien…" But continued looking out the window with his arms crossed.

Henry frowned but didn't try to bother him. That didn't mean he didn't try talking to him again. They were supposed to work together and Henry always attempted to bring a little more life into the work, try and talk but sometimes he'd even get a glare between confused looks.

"You should just give up Henry," Seth said one day, somehow the information of Henry attempting to get something from the boy had made it to him "He stays in his click of friends and…well that's just how it happens sometimes, he doesn't want anyone to bug him."

Henry frowned glancing over at the black haired adolescent who'd many times been labeled 'emo' and 'cutter' both derogatory to say the least of it.

It was that next day in class that Damien had become intrigued with Henry. It wasn't unusual that the morons would begin harassing him; it wasn't uncommon for him to give them no reaction. It was also common for them to destroy his things and for no one to do anything to do a thing about it while the teacher was none the wiser of these actions.

But when the onslaught began Henry stood "Shut up."

Silence. Damien stared at Henry. Henry stared at the three boys. The three boys stared at him.

One laughed a hand coming at Damien's papers knocking them to the ground "What are _you_ suppose to do new kid?"

Henry glared back, but knelt down and began picking up the papers slipping the into a neat pile on the ground, as he did he heard one grunt and the sound of things being knocked off his desk start up and the thugs moving away.

He placed the papers back on Damien's desk and moved onto his own stuff but in the next second the other boy was kneeling on the ground with him, gathering the items the attackers originally going after him had carelessly almost ruined "Thanks…" Damien said as Henry sat motionless, stunned almost.

But a smile came over his face and he continued to help "Your welcome." But than he noticed a paper of Damien's had made it over to his side "Hey this…" He looked at the top of the paper _'Dear Henry,'_ but in the next second it was ripped from his hand, it looked like a rather…long letter. "Did that have…"

"It's nothing!" Damien almost yelled, it was the loudest he'd ever heard the boys voice he quickly crumpled the note up and shoving it in his backpack a flush of embarrassment on pale white skin.

Whatever it was, it was private. And private was private.

He blinked but the bell rang and began packing up his things, with a final goodbye to Damien, which seemed to surprise him, he headed for the door, but when he looked back Damien had taken the note from his backpack and smoothed it out staring at it.

That probably should have clued him in.

The assailants were not done with him however. They had found Damien and like cowards, got him while he was alone to an alleyway keeping him surrounded. Delving in with insults and a few pushes.

"So emo, do you cut your wrists?" One pushed further.

"Is that really the only statement you have or is that all Daddy taught you to say?" Damien questioned keeping a serious look, which slowly became a certain smirk.

"God…" He began to growl, but smiled "Little shit" His fist came up flying forward, he closed his eyes, awaiting the feeling of pain to later become a bruise. No big deal.

But he didn't feel anything…One eye opened…Than both…He looked up, and instead of seeing the human wall of three large teenagers blocking any exit he saw him. Brown locks of hair that he'd often taken time in class to stare at instead of listening to the lesson, looking at him through a sketchers eye instead of paying attention in class was much more interesting. But this wasn't class. This was a serious situation.

His arms stretched out defensively in front of the Damien, his head was forward a little and he could hear a small bit of quiet wheezing…He took the hit?

"Leave him alone Josh…" Henry warned once again…Like that time in the classroom, when he'd stood up for him, when he'd helped him with his stuff no matter if it meant his own harassment, when he'd almost read that letter.

"You…" He growled, and before either of them could react "What are you his body guard!" He yelled furiously, finally done with Henry's intervening, he plunged his fist forward once again as his two friends egged him on to do it, to cause any amount of damage to Henry. It crashed in his Henry's abdomen; he lost all his breath stumbling back into Damien who caught him slowly edging them to the ground, as it seemed Henry's could no longer stand due to the blow.

"H-Henry…" He said staring down at the other male whom was clenching his stomach painfully. He'd heard the three cry out in surprise, and run away saying something about an adult and the sound of heals clicking against the concrete, but he chose to ignore it, staring at the brunette whom was trying to regain himself.

"I'm OK." Henry answered putting his hand up in a peace sign as if he was an animated character from a show.

Damien frowned; a trail of blood led from the corner Henry's mouth down his lips a little "Idiot…" He said reaching up with his own hand wiping it away himself "When you spit up blood its…its not OK…"

Henry seemed a little taken but of course, as Damien found he did often, Henry smiled.

But for that time, it seemed like they'd become friends he'd been asked, rather nervously, to go to Damien's house that weekend. From his looks Henry supposed he should have expected a rather…different…room. But no, it was almost like his a little bleak with green walls, a desk and a blue themed bed.

"What you expected a tomb?" Damien questioned as he put a CD in his player and Henry sat on the bed looking around.

"Should I have?" Henry laughed scratching the back of his head as the CD played quietly.

Damien sighed lying on the bed next to him "I guess so," He didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor, but Henry still smiled.

When he looked down Damien's wide green eyes were staring up at him "Ah…What are you doing?" Henry questioned looking from side to side nervously.

"Nothing…" He muttered still keeping his eyes on Henry.

He'd slept in the same bed with his friends before so it didn't seem awkward sleeping in the same bed as Damien, until his arms came around him and it made sleeping impossible for the fourteen-year-old boy.

But he still didn't take the hint, still didn't see it. He'd learned in class different card games from Damien, it was obvious that was his interest, cards. The teacher seemed to have an approval of the black haired boy who preferred sitting in the back when the two were leaving class one day the teachers stopped them with a statement "So is everyone in the class still uninteresting idiots?" He asked, directed to Damien in a teacher's way of being playful.

"Everyone but one," Was all Damien said back, rebellious as ever, he took Henry's arm dragging him from class. But from the smile the teacher gave him, he knew what needed to be said 'I'm glad I put you there'

As he was dragged with Damien by the arm he couldn't help but think _'Me to'_

Than it was the last day, finally the last day. Henry was with his group cheerfully speaking excited about the plans and the freedom they had.

But he felt a hand on his arm, he turned with a smile on his face but when he was completely pivoted the touch became a strong hold he was jerked forward by the person, and before he could properly react was brought into a strong kiss.

Everything was quiet in the quad…Students slowly brought their attention to the sudden scene…Damien Galvin was what they called 'lip locked' with Henry Townshend.

At first he was to confused to do anything, his eyes wide with perplexity but when he finally took in what was happening he began struggling to break the seal of lips he'd been forced into. To bad Damien was strong.

Thank whatever lord might be there that it was the last day.

He didn't understand what led Damien to take…those…types of feelings for him.

Henry. Ever ignorant.

He remembered what Scott had referenced to, during the beginning the summer Damien's family had to move, perhaps that was the decision of attempting that move on the other male. He'd asked Henry to meet him at the train station for last words, and his fateful friends came along to giggle at him, as they did in any other situation he ended up in.

He'd handed Henry the note, "It's not the original…" He muttered "But I replicated it perfectly." He leaned forward, and no matter how Henry wanted to protest of him doing it, kissed him on the cheek.

He stepped back and did a polite bow when he raised he spoke before turning to leave "I will be back for you."

It would have been a sweet gesture if it weren't overly strange…

He sighed, Scott had gotten a real kick out it and a lot of times had tried to get Henry to let him read the note, but he wouldn't let anyone see it. It was the right thing to do.

So now they walked down the beach he'd coaxed Henry into going in with his jeans on "Just roll up the bottom it'll be fine!" He yelled back.

Finally giving in he'd done the same as Scott, taking his shoes off and the rest except jeans into the water after him. It wasn't like that for long, like the nice guy Scott was he pushed him in completely soaking his articles of clothing.

Of course, Henry being the teenage boy he was went after him causing the same exact incident to happen. When the day ended and they walked home, shoes in hand Scott turned to him "My moms going to kill me"

Henry chuckled "I know."

~****~

Henry threw his shoes to the ground, getting ready to take off his shirt…But a familiar air he turned to the window, all the memories flooding back in he stared at the blonde man in the blue coat, an empty smirk came to his face "Evening Henry."

________________________________________________________________________

Alright so Mary wasn't the Eater Egg (Could count actually) but I just wanted to say that by the time Henry was 24 in the game James was already married for a while and had been missing for 2 years so I think that James is at least 10 or more years older than Henry so it makes sense that Mary could be about Alyson's age and her friend. Yays.

How Damien is related to Eileen? Dunno maybe he isn't and its just a coincidence XD

And gawed damn it Henry you have a lot of men interested in you O.o

Henry: We all know whose fault that is.

Yours for being sexy to men?

Henry: Yours for having a morbid obsession.

Ahhhh…


	8. Hear Nothing

OK so what I can recall this is the point of when the police have Walter's name and know who he is and that's why victim number ten was in such a rush to get home. At least I got that fact correct.

No Easter Eggs…I'm sad.

**________________________________________________________________________**

"What…" Henry paused blinking before he'd gotten to his cloths he'd looked at the note, giving it a rather confused look. Walter glanced down at it, "Hey," He said, he advanced forward slipping the note from Henry's hand, ignoring the 'Hey!' in protest "What is this?" He said smiling one hand holding onto the note as he held it high in the air, the other preventing Henry from snatching the note back, he moved in different directions causing the young boy to stumble by each time he tried to get it "Is this a love note?" He asked, a larger smirk spreading across his face "…From a guy?"

"W-Walter!" He yelled trying to get it back "T-That's private!" Finally Walter released the slip of paper and Henry quickly folded it up in a neat square, shoving it back in his drawer, a large amount of flush covering his face.

The man still stood, looking down at the boy with the smile he seemed to have no idea to rid himself with when no direct emotions were present, he put his hands up shaking his head "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that important," His hand came to Henry's hair in a comforting manner.

"It's not _that_ important…" He muttered almost inaudibly, all the while staring at the ground, locks of chestnut hair covering his eyes.

He decided not to push the subject, it was extremely important to move on anyways, his description was available to the public so time was a rather crucial thing at the moment, but he kept the patience of a saint as usual…What a rather odd comparison. He knelt down in front of Henry, there was a different look in Walter's eyes; they sparkled in anticipation, what event was causing him such eagerness? "Henry," He said softly "A very important time is coming up…" An even larger smile… "But…I'm sorry but you must be unconscious again…"

It didn't seem useful to speak, he could try and say 'what' try and mutter 'huh' but he would never get straight forward answer from the man, and now his vision was fading, that familiar amount of fog that clouded his vision and slowly took away all consciousness and of course that familiar falling back as he was forced into sleep.

~****~

His face was against some amount of material, uncomfortable at that… He didn't open his eyes first, there was too much clouding in his mind that made him crease his eye brows and mumble under his breath nothing in particular. He finally allowed vision when he was on his knees; the room around him was unfamiliar to say the least. Especially since it seemed he was inside someone's house next to a white staircase, the house contained a bookshelf stacked with older books, a TV, recliner, a door and window with the blue curtains pulled back… He inwardly curse Walter for not at the very least propping him against something when he awoke somewhere instead of letting him lay uncomfortably on the floor.

Glancing around a little more he finally caught sight of the man who'd brought him to the home, almost blending in with the shadows from the ill lit residence. He sat in the recliner, his chin propped on hands set on his legs as he stared intently at the door, the smile he contained on the moment was rather devious…Almost frightening even in Henry's line of sight…

"Walter…" He tried slowly, he clenched his teeth a little, bringing a hand to his head, an amount of cloud still residing in his head, but he received no answer, not even a glance. He felt a mental push to look around, take in the area a little, so with a small sigh, he stepped through the house. His eyes glided up the bound sides of the books, but in the dark he could find no way of seeing what the titles were, he moved on to the kitchen, still rather uninteresting, it seemed to be home to a bachelor by the sight of it, clean but not exactly an interest in cooking utensils.

Looking around he saw the staircase…Without another moment of hesitation he moved up the stairs…

Downstairs, Walter still hadn't left the same exact position he had when Henry had tried to get his attention. It was time for number ten, the final of the ten hearts that number only was a lead to the next step. He could only make his mother proud by doing his part, he still wouldn't be able to see her, she was still asleep and awakening her was a longer process but it would come as an easier venture as he completed the process. Found each sacrament it would only lead up to seeing her.

When he heard the door finally make a clicking noise was only when he moved, sitting up and taking the gun from his coat, he quickly rose to his feat a large grin growing on his eagerly dwindling patience. So the information about Garland had reached him finally? He didn't decide to bring Henry to see that sight, not quite yet would he know of that certain massacre, he had lost his attention at that, allowing a violent nature to overtake as the life of animals were taken by the advancing bullets from a rather fast gun. His memories on that stopped, the door was opening.

Henry was inside someone bedroom…It was boring yes, but than again should he really be judging someone's room that he'd entered without the permission of the actual owner whom he didn't even know the identity of…

A large booming sound shook his entirety; he jumped up reaching for his ears to prevent the sound to reach his eardrums he backed away stumbling to the ground against the wall.

But in the floor below a problem was caused; Walter had moved next to the staircase taking a book as if he'd been reading it until the man was home, hidden in the darkness. He'd advanced forward, quickly lighting a cigarette to try and calm the ever growing stress on his nerves, but as he came close he finally noticed…He looked up against the light of fire…And in the next second was looking down the barrel of a gun.

A small piece of metal pierced through skin, penetrating muscle and nerve endings, cracking the selected spot of the skull as it crushed into it, ending all signals to the body to continue forward within that short amount of time.

The mans hand let go of the lighter letting it fall to the staircase, the house must have been old…What a stupid choice of flooring! The moment it hit the fibers of carpeting lighting of fire fled up spreading over the layers and licking the walls. he would have to find a way to get to the body and remove the heart… "Damnit…" He never bothered to speak words of derogatory nature; it didn't seem to have any point to it, but as it began to burn the means of the upstairs, exit or entrance.

He felt panic escape into his chest "Henry?!" He called, whipping around, he wasn't anywhere downstairs. Damn the Gods…

"Walter?" He heard a questioning voice from the upstairs, repeatedly running over the situation, the best ways of a solution and as the flames continued he knew of only one means to save the boy from his own stupid mistake.

Henry gasped, smoke was spreading over the floor as he sat uselessly on the ground staring forward with his hands still clenching against mounds of hair. Picking up an amount of courage, he rushed forward, running through the previous hallway to the stairway, only to his horror finding it being the cause of the smoke filling the house. He covered his mouth, feeling queasiness building up in his stomach, a mix of smoke filling his lungs and…on the floor laid a man face up making no movement, and if his sight was right the white paint being peeled away by the flames included red splattering that it had not contained previously…

Oh god…did that…But it couldn't be focused on any longer, he began choking, coughing into his hands and stumbling back to the room he'd previously been in. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out that stinging it brought along with it that wanted tears to spill from his eyes.

"Henry!" Once again his name was being called, at this time from the outside below where safe ground lye. He turned, finally opening his eyes in one stumble forward he found the window seal, falling to his knees before it and looking to the outside. He saw him, standing in the grass obviously catching sight of the boy, Henry wanted to call back, not only in response but because of fear, because this could truly be the end of his life if the cards of fate were dealing unfairly against him.

Walter looked almost without calm, he tried to keep that…look on his face…but nervousness was filling it, threatening panic. Henry almost wanted to laugh, it was so uncommon; this new cloudiness was unfamiliar, painful to the sting it brought along. Unrepentantly, Walter put his arms out, than nodded as if Henry would understand "Jump." He said, Henry was becoming less and less understanding, muttering a slight 'What…' "Jump!" He said again "And I'll catch you."

He looked up, the confusion letting up a little, Walter smiled at his hesitation "Don't worry! I promise I'll catch you!"

He felt fearful again, he stood up more, staring down, he saw the ground, in a dumbfounded gesture he actually contemplated the possibilities of what could occur if he were to jump, if he were to collide with it… But than he focused on Walter. The person in the world he trusted the most, felt the most for…

He gulped down a little, pursing his lips, putting a foot on the window seal and hands on the sides; he pushed himself into the cold air. _'I trust you'_

The bitter air rushed past him as he fell, the pounding of his heart matching that of when you go on that rollercoaster, the one that towers above the rest of the park and suddenly you question your lack of judgment, but than there is that end, where you know that fear leant to nothing.

He felt strong arms come around his back and collided with the person, wincing he wrapped his arms around the familiar warmness, the long scraggly hair that fell at the sides of the face of his closest friend. Walter quickly put an arm under his leg supporting the boy against his chest; he could feel his arms go limp and breathing become slow… The unconscious this time wasn't caused by him…Well…technically he smiled into the boy's hair. The smoke that poured from the open door concealed them as neighbors finally took notice of the scene and began crying out at the scene.

He turned down the other way, walking into the night. And if he was correct, if everything went as planned, those green pair of eyes was glaring at his back, if everything went as planned there was one more life to take before his own. All for Henry, one of the only things he cared about in this world.

~****~

The familiar noise of his footfalls through the cobblestone area echoed off the walls, it was weighted a little more due to the boy lying in his arms, his soft breath warm against Walter's chest. Such innocence.

A clacking came up behind him, just as planned. There was a quick movement to it, any angry banging almost as the being made his way towards them; a smile crept onto Walter's lips. Calculations correct, plan fulfilled.

He whipped around, keeping the same prideful smile as he looked to the other man, "Mr. Townshend… I presume?"

The man was shorter than Walter and a bit larger his age did not match his looks, his hair was graying far to soon a look that was caused by stress not by aging in his case, a blue pinstripe shirt, tie and slacks, how business like. He glared back at Walter, seeming frustrated as Walter shifted a little as if to keep Henry from falling, purposely of course.

"Ya," He growled "And who…the hell…are you…" He kept even heaves of breath in between bits of sentences.

"That…Is not so much important now is it Mr. Townshend…" He didn't focus on the other man, but Henry smiling down at the boy lying in his arms.

"Look you sick asshole…I dunno why your with my kid, why you had him at a diner a freaking town away at _midnight_ a town away from where he lives but…" He said through grit teeth "You put my fucking kid down right now, or I swear to god-,"

He didn't pay him any attention "A father doesn't matter."

"What?" He seemed both surprised and overly pissed by Walter's response.

Walter finally looked up, his eyes a little wide with the smile he possessed "I said, a father doesn't matter." He watched as the words hit him as if they were shards of glass being inserted under slips of skin, painful and sharp. He once again took his look to Henry "If a child has his sweet mother, than all is well…But a father…" His words became louder with diction "Does not matter."

"You fucking bastard I swear to god I'll kill you…" He began to say, ready to advance.

He completely ignored all the profanities being swung at him, they were empty words only used to try and dishearten him, "You know…I met Henry the night his mother decided to leave his father…" He spoke as if he didn't know that the man was of this title "Do you know why?" He paused only a moment, and continued on "Because the night I met this child, he had a rather large bruise on his face, obviously caused by a fist," One again his voice rose up "He was attacked, swung at because for some reason he had caused someone so much anger that they decided to _hit_ him in the face." His head shook and he smiled a rather disgusted fake beam "But I wonder…Did it only happen once?" Another notch of volume "Or maybe while his Mother was away it had happened more than once…Maybe he had marks on his arms. Maybe he'd even been hit in the stomach, and why?" He straightened up more, looking at the man, who'd become as pathetic and withdrawn as the child molester "All because someone was a little angry, and he just happens to be there."

The man shook his head, bringing his hand up a little as if to explain. Walter almost smirked more, a complete stranger has your child and this is your reaction, trying to explain your abusive actions?

"I…Just…No…" He shook his head looking up, not at Walter but Henry "I'd become a detective…I met this great guy…Douglas…He'd lost his son, he explained everything to me…I'm better now…I understand."

Walter smiled more now, knowing this was the perfect time for an emotional response, he knew it would only remind him more of that man Louise, but he'd learned how to bring out the perfect reaction from this man. He brought the boy closer –Henry's father's eyes widened- nuzzling his hair "Do you know what happens…When a child is left alone in the world?"

A lowed incomprehensible roar of human rage was echoed from the walls as the man lost all control on emotional control, he began pounding forward, his arm outstretched to the side with fingers clenched into a fist. Walter remained still, an absolute smile proceeding to take precedence and when the male was finally close enough, he took action. Dropping Henry's legs but supporting him to his side still with his right hand, he whipped his gun from his pocket, and giving no hesitance clicked it, aiming it for the skull as he did previously, and pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered in thick layers from the mans forehead, but Walter didn't pause as he did for Louise. Aiming for the heart he let out a relentless amount of booming from the gun as it hit over and over destruction in an onslaught from the gun to the body. He walked closer when the man fell, an overly calm glare on his face as he repeatedly shot at the body that took no more response anymore except to spasm at each blow to the chest he took.

But the bullets stopped firing, and even when the gun only made a small clicking noise, he still kept pressing the trigger, getting no satisfaction any longer from the utter quietness of the area. When he stopped, lowering his arm to simply stare at the gory mess he finally noticed his breathing. For once, he found he was heaving absolutely frustrated heaves of breath causing his chest to rise and fall in large motions to try and cause any relief to the rage built up in his chest…

He calmed himself, taking a deep breath from his nose and smoothing back his long hair with a bloodied hand, when he found himself in check, and could hear the sounds of people approaching, he lifted the boy back up into bridal style, and continued on his way.

~****~

He placed Henry down onto his bed, carefully so that he didn't wake the boy from his well deserved slumber. He stepped back, staring at Henry for a moment, but he knew it was time for him to leave. Should he speak with Henry before going to… He looked down a little; an amount of joy was threatening to take over that bit of regret he had for killing himself before talking with Henry about it.

Was it possible…But something caught his eye…He stepped over to the calendar that hung next to Henry's closet –of course photographs of nature scenes, forests and so on- a few days away there was a date marked with red pen stating what the day symbolized, written in Henry's neat handwriting.

A smirk came to his face, he would have to wait ten years for Mother, and he knew that she would appreciate Henry….So why not wait a day…He had infinite patience as he knew Mom did…

So he stepped back, knowing a way that all of this could work out to an advantage and stepped towards the window taking one final look to Henry.

________________________________________________________________________

**Er…I dunno what causes there are from smoke in the lungs…buuut Walter's a doctor sooo…he took care of it…Eh heh heh heh…**

**There goes me again messing with facts 'n stuff, yay for me. Ugh, I can't believe I can't make this work without screwing with everything, I obsessed for a while so I know everything there is to know about the damn game and I have no way to put it to use!**

**Ah well…**

**Killing off Henry's dad? Cause I could ^^ and cause Walter could and it was FUN.**


	9. Goodbyes

**OK so there is an easter Egg in this one that was completely on accident from the first time I wrote it…I didn't mean to do it but after I wrote it I slapped my forehead and questioned my own intelligence.**

**The sort of skipping style part of this next chapter takes is on purpose I must add, I hope it doesn't grind your nerves but that is the style I decided, anyways that gets us quicker to Walter ^^**

**Well…I got a little lazy at some points…Sorry!**

**___________________________________________________________________**

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" Henry questioned once again, he stood at the train station in a quieter spot away from the crowds of people boarding and exiting or saying goodbyes as they were doing.

Alyson's hand came up and she shook her head in a calm manner as Mildred stood behind her staring at the three with a small frown, "Henry, I'll be fine, don't worry," She laughed a little gesturing to the girl "I have Mil to take care of me."

"Ya…" Mildred said nodding a little, trying to give any support she could to the situation. It was Henry's birthday, and as his present he was finally returning to the town he'd always admired the land scaping of even before he knew what the term meant. His two male friends Scott and Seth were taking the trip with him, all the plans seemed worked out before the news of Louise's death came into play, leaving his mother alone just didn't seem right "Watch out," Mildred finally spoke winking playfully, but an amount of tear in her voice, "I might look through your stuff"

Henry smiled "I've got everything hidden…" He nodded, stepping towards his friend they hugged, he knew that Louise was also close to her family and in fact her, but that night when he touched his hair in such a strange matter, that made him question…

"OK Henry, I know goodbyes are sad and stuff but…" Her strained voice awoke him, he realized he'd hugged the girl a little to tightly at the thought of a possibility that he shoved away, he stepped back nodding to the two, ignoring the jealous vibe Scott was setting in the entire area of Henry's hugging of Mil.

The three finally waved to the two females as the train arrived, and stepped through the sliding doors; Henry watched his Mom even as the doors closed and the train began to move.

"Wow Silent Hill, they play stuff for it on the radio all the time," Scott said thinking about the trip they were about to take as he dragged his luggage with him.

Seth came forward latching his arm around Scott's neck pointing at him with a fiendish smile, of course his lack of proper speaking coming into play, even Scott had a better grasp than Seth "My main man, you are not even considering the possibilities! We are going to a vacation town with no parents and no chicks,"

"Don't call Mil a _chick_," Scott said trying to keep the defensiveness out of his voice.

"Whatever," He waved it off continuing "We don't have to deal with anyone, cept maybe Henry but that's not a problem,"

"Really now…" Henry said rather annoyed as they approached their seats.

"Not to mention the fact that we get to go to the Amusement Park," He said, excitement rising in his voice as he slammed into the window booth seat across from the other "I'm talking a roller coaster, _roller coaster_"

"You didn't need to say it twice…" Scott said, the funny thing about their little group was how Scott was around each person. Around Henry he lost all ability to remember what a word meant for what, around Seth his speech improved, and around Mil he simply lost his ability to speak all together and muttered a lot while messing with his lightly colored short hair.

Henry smiled but looked to the window…Everything seemed strange for some reason, different to him. He watched as the trees flashed past them and the roar of the train thumped against tracks.

~****~

The three had to get a bus to the rest of the way to Silent Hill, there was no train station there regrettably, but when they got there plans immediately were being made. Seth's attention seemed to be hooked to going to the Amusement Park but it was argued that they had a couple of days there so they didn't want to use the first day to waste the trip there. He eventually gave in, and it was agreed that they would get there things to the hotel room and then take walk around the town.

Getting to the hotel was rather…interesting…Henry admitted it was exactly entertaining, their room included two rooms, and a front room with a pull out bed from the couch and a TV, near by a 'kitchen' that was two cupboards in the 'living room' and a small stove included one pot for heating up water.

But of course, one room was somewhat larger than the other and while Henry was content with the living room and simply watching the scene. Scott and Seth were in a battle of attempting to shove each other out of the room and trying to close the door in the others face. It resulted in a lot of falling and a lot of crashing into the floor and scampering back up to get to the door.

In the end, Scott was able to shove Seth out and as the two were trying to do, slamming it closed and locking the door.

Seth sighed staring at the doors and his hands slapped to his sides.

"Looks like you lost," Henry said.

He laughed as Seth put his hand up only raising his middle finger to him. But the two made truths shaking each others hands in agreement, except when Seth tried to rush into the room again and Scott caught him from trying to get in with an "Ah ah ah" like talking to a child.

"Hey Henry, could you come in here a minute?" He heard Scott call from the other room; they finally were getting along eh? He entered the room looking around as the two stood next to the bed staring at him like they were innocent angels.

Henry narrowed his eyes, walking towards them suspiciously "What are you two up to…" He asked as they stood perfectly still, he should have jumped back when they pursed their lips as if to hold back a laugh. Scott suddenly grabbed his arm and shoved him to the bed, and Seth being the strongest of the group brought a pillow to his face as the two held him down against his struggles while yelling to fifteen.

When they finally let him up, gasping for air and choking he yelled "Are you two insane!?"

They shook their heads like Henry was at a misunderstanding "Hey we were going to punch you and stuff…" Seth said like he was deciding on something.

"It was Seth's idea I tried to talk him out of it but…" Scott continued like an innocent angel.

"Ya know we were planning to count for fifteen minutes, but fifteen seconds seemed more merciless," Seth nodded to him.

Henry shook his head, than smiled "That's it." He ripped the pillow from his hand and launched at him. The whole situation ended in practical destruction of the whole hotel room as the game continued as young boys often cause.

"OK," Henry said putting his hands up "We have to clean up before we leave,"

He got a collection of 'Boos' and things being thrown at him from the other two, but they should know that Henry is awfully convincing…

"I can't believe my whole 'no parents' speech didn't get to you at all…" Seth groaned as they finally exited the room to walk downstairs from the third floor.

"I really don't think that if our parents were around they'd have let you guys have a fake sword fight with spatulas," He chuckled as they headed out thinking of how other residents of the hotel probably hated them to an extreme.

"Point taken," He nodded in agreement.

Silent Hill wasn't a large town for the shopping portion but it was enjoyable, a little crowded due to the summer rush but it was fine.

The church was their stop after lunch was over with. If they weren't all artists in their own way than Henry would have feared their reactions to the large area, while the other two headed to the front to examine the stain glass windows Henry decided to walk down the booths examining the different textures and styles they took on, the way that the windows shined down and the paintings looked on the wall.

"Ah!" He felt himself accidentally knock into someone's shoulder, the person caught him before he could fall or knock something over "Oh uh…" He looked up at the other person before him, a male that didn't seem much older than he was, but much taller, brown parted hair on each side and glasses on his tan face.

"It's Ok, I am father Vincent by the way…well someday…"

"Oh…" Henry said, a priest in training, "I'm Henry."

He smiled letting go of Henry's shoulders. He had a rather…odd voice, it seemed driven and up even when he was simply giving an OK "So…What brings you and your friends to the church?" He pointed at the other two who were examining the window in a small tiff about something with it.

"Oh…we came to the town for a trip…and well…It's a beautiful church…" He said nodding with a smile.

"I completely agree…" Another driven voice… Rather higher up however, like someone already preaching, he looked to the side, a woman exited a room he wasn't sure it was used for, she seemed a little bit older than the male in front of him, her long blond hair fell off her shoulders and down her back and….did she have no eye brows?

"Claudia…" Vincent growled looking to the side, sounding a little bit passed the point of frustrated.

She ignored him; it seemed that they got into this often maybe? Her attention seemed draw towards Henry instead, he was feeling a little in the middle by now, was he being used for one of their arguments?

"So…" She said with a breathy smile, he felt uncomfortable as a hand came under his chin, -did church goers do things like this often?- bringing his face up a little "How are you child?"

"Um…Uh…" He couldn't find words; he glanced over at Seth and Scott who finally saw the odd attention the two were paying to Henry "Fine I guess…"

She finally let go, "That is wonderful" The woman named Claudia brought her hands together still smiling serenely down at Henry.

Vincent leaned forward hissing at the woman "Shouldn't you be making preparations by now?"

"Hm…" Her eyes were hooked to Henry, her green eyes latched into Henry's for what seemed like all to long, "Yes…" She muttered, "Have a good trip child."

And she stepped away, her blue dress fluttering behind her when she walked… He looked up when Vincent's hand came to his shoulder "Listen…Avoid weirdoes like her…For your own good…" He began fallowing her, obviously to help "Sometimes people are forced into parts they really don't want to be."

He blinked, the entire scenario confused him, even when Seth and Scott had come next to him asking him if he wanted to get out of here, he still felt a little off by the twos actions towards him.

"Uh…ya…" He said turning, he looked back once more before they walked through the large wooden doors and found Claudia's eyes on him again, staring…uncomfortably intently…

~****~

Seth did a bored march as they walked down the side walk past all the shops, Scott's concentration going only as far to look at items in the windows, probably to get something for Mildred. "So…where to next?"

"Well I was kind of hoping we could head to the lake and- AH!" Before Henry could even finish where his intended speaking was meant to go, he felt sturdy hands grasp onto his waist, and without any warning he realized that the ground was disappearing from under him and in the next moment he was slung over someone's shoulder.

It was a damn good thing that someone was a familiar person.

"W-Walter!" He cried out clenching his fists in frustration, what the hell was he doing!? He felt embarrassment flush over him as passer bys stared and groups of girls giggled at the sight.

"Seth…Scott…" Walter nodded to the two in greeting smiling pleasantly at Henry's friends.

"Ah…Hi?" They were confused what reaction should be taken in this moment, but the man they knew as Henry's strange friend swept around in a slow pace, carrying him over his shoulder even in his cries of protest.

"Uh…I guess we'll see you at the hotel?!" Seth called, looking to Scott for some kind of answer, but he only shook his head just as confused as him.

~****~

Henry had finally given up his struggles to get Walter to put him down, the man just smiled forward as usual giving no response to the boy. He lay his head on his hand while supporting his elbow against Walter's back "This can be considered kidnapping you know…" He muttered.

Walter chuckled "I know, its fun isn't it?" He asked, obviously knowing that was not the answer Henry was looking for, but did he really expect any less?

"You would find this fun…" He mumbled under his breath staring to the side, however he at last felt hands come to his waist once again, and was being lowered to the ground, Walter's hands came to Henry's shoulders a bright smile on his face. Henry looked at him, the smile was giving him a weird feeling, it only heightened his confusion.

Walter turned his towards the window, a TV shop displaying the news from its different sizes of televisions showed a man in his thirties announcing something… What was this?

Walter leaned forward, whispering to him "Happy Birthday."

He looked up at him…But looked to the screen; a horrified gasp escaped his throat. He grabbed his mouth feeling unbearably sick he backed up hitting Walter's chest, he didn't even feel like he could walk any longer…This wasn't happening…Wasn't happening…Couldn't be…Couldn't…

"Henry?" Walter's voice was questioning, confused by the way the boy was reacting.

How could be confused!? That was his father…his own flesh and blood! He'd regretted his being related to his father, wished horrible things on him, every once and a while when he lived with him even wished death on him but…Never actually wanted it to happen…

He felt tears threatening; he looked up, staring up at Walter's calmly confused face…He... He did this. Walter…The gory scene displayed before him on the screen was caused by Walter.

His mind began that horrible argument again…Whether or not…Was this right? It was Walter it had to be…But his dad.

He couldn't do this again, his head was beginning to hurt to much, he lifted from Walter's chest, his hand clenching into the fabric of the coat "I feel…sick…Please…Please just take me back to my hotel room…"

Walter seemed hesitant, staring down at the boy, but nodded, taking his shoulder to make sure to support him as they walked. He listed carefully to Henry's whispered directions to be sure to make the boy have to repeat himself in his moment of utter illness. But he couldn't be swayed. Walter knew he had done the right thing.

He helped Henry the whole way, he sat him down on the coach in the living room as he stared down at the ground. "Are you going to be fine?" He asked.

Henry wasn't responsive for a moment, but gulped down an amount of saliva, or maybe sickness, and nodded "I just…" He sighed lying on the couch, still not looking up "I need some time to think…"

He nodded to him…But before leaving he spoke "I must speak to you again later."

Henry said nothing.

~****~

When Seth and Scott had come back he'd fallen asleep on the coach, after having to run into the restroom for a small amount of vomiting, the two couldn't see the distress Henry was hiding in his sleeping form, so they chose what any teenager of their mindset would choose.

Jump onto the coach and tackle him. Henry did his best to play along with the two…He didn't feel the need to ruin the trip…They had no idea…Did his mom know? He didn't want her to, he didn't want her to know that people in her life were…dying…even him… Why…Did Walter kill Louise to? He wouldn't doubt it…It was such a large possibility… He knew he did it…

When night approached he'd convinced the other two into sleeping early… Being able to use the Amusement Park to his advantage saying they needed to be up and ready before anyone got there and the lines were long.

That definitely got Seth. Scott was a little bit more suspicious but gave in eventually, closing his door behind him.

When he was convinced they were in their rooms he sighed, hands coming over his eyes he felt the tears finally seep down his face ending in the bedding of the pullout bed of the couch…All he wanted to do was sleep now…Just sleep all his thoughts off…

Slowly, he faded away into the blackness.

It didn't seem at all long though…From what felt like seconds he could feel cold air forcing against the blankets…He groaned, rubbing his eyes and sat up, looking to the side…The patio door was open…

"W…Walter?" He said utterly confused, why should he be…He did this often, appearing late in the night, he looked at the clock, 1:21 in the morning…Wait…21…

"It's time Henry…" He said carefully, a smile spreading onto his face.

"Time…" Henry shook his head slowly slipping from his bed, his bare feat touching onto the floor "What are you talking about…"

Walter closed his eyes momentarily tilting his head towards the ceiling, "The 21 Sacraments…Ten has been given to mother…I have to do my part now."

Henry stared forward, he remembered what came after ten…The Holy Assumption was it but that meant…Henry began shaking his head slowly "Walter you…" He attempted a nervous smile but he felt it go crook "You have to be kidding…" The dark shadows that spread across the portion of the hotel he stood in felt almost heavy…It was as if they were inclosing on him, making a suffocating blanket…and it didn't effect Walter what so ever, the moon as a disk in its glowing orb behind like described in holy scriptures but his smile only matched that of a devil in Henry's presence…Henry lowered his head "You're joking…"

He expected Walter to step forward, to try and comfort him as he did before with the warmth of his company, but he kept his place, standing only partway in as the wind fluttered the hotel curtains by "Henry you must understand…This isn't a last goodbye-,"

Henry tried to listen…but couldn't keep a control of the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, there was a warm burning in his chest that heaved on it like his heart had suddenly become a lead weight, he didn't listen anymore, not even to his own conscious. He shut it all out, rushing forward running across the hotel floor to the man across from him, he threw his arms around the back of Walter's neck and with no warning lifted himself up, managing no matter how much taller the man was, he pressed his lips to Walter's.

For once, Walter stood motionless, stunned by the boy instead of the other way around, Henry took a moment in kissing Walter, his eyes squeezed shut as two trails of tears escaped the lids. He pulled away, setting his feat flat on the ground, staring down at the ground, he didn't feel that sting of embarrassment on his cheeks he thought that if he ever kissed anyone would automatically appear.

He didn't bother to try and wipe the tears away, he still kept his arms around Walter's neck, still keeping that stunned wide eyed that was obviously on when Henry came at him in this manner, "Don't tell me…What I don't understand…" Finally his eyes met Walter's "Your trying to tell me your going to kill yourself and you expect me to be completely calm!" His teeth ground together, finally becoming frustrated.

Walter shook his head, he placed his hands on Henry's arms moving him away from his tight hold, with a confused look; Henry allowed it, his arms falling to his sides. Walter knelt in front of him, for a moment his eyes kept closed in thought "You still didn't listen to me… This is not a goodbye." The smile returned, this time calmer almost serene, not the same overly devious one that he had only a few minutes previously, "Henry," He said taking the boys arm into his hand, Henry awaited for his next words, still a bit stunned by all of this "Remember what the ritual said?"

Henry looked away "That…The Assumption…Her son would have to kill himself and than…" He bit his bottom lip nervously "Resurrect himself from the dead…" He returned to looking at Walter feeling that heaviness on his chest returning once again "But how…"

"Does it truly matter to you?" Walter asked shaking his head a little at him still smiling calmly "I will be back…" His hand came a little tighter in a reassuring manner on Henry's arm "I promise…"

He couldn't feel the reality crashing on him, couldn't find normality in any of it, so he squeezed his eyes shut again, letting tears trickle down again, the fact that this wasn't normal to him almost brought fear upon him "I just don't know…"

"Henry…" Once again, his calm voice made him open his eyes, Walter stood off his one knee and took his shoulder, his smile became calmer, if that was even plausible; "I love you."

Henry's eyes became wide; probably more taken back than Walter had been when Henry had kissed him suddenly, his breath completely stopped nothing made it to his lungs.

Walter still smiled, but abruptly his hands came away from Henry's shoulders, dropping to his side, "I will see you again, I promise."

His hand came to Henry forehead, but Henry's swept it away "Please…don't take away my memories…I want…I want to be someone to cry for you…"

Walter stood silently, observing the action and request, considering it, "Is that what you want?"

The stiff nod came, and best he could, Henry smiled looking back up at Walter "I love you to…"

This brought another smile to Walter; they embraced once more, his arms wrapped around the boy, "Promise you'll be back…" Henry said, even if he'd already promised, it wasn't enough, he still felt like lead weights were being tied to every portion of being and existence, weighing down even the essence of his soul.

"I promise…" The arms left Henry, he slowly stepped back and smiled again "Now sleep."

Henry felt that familiar cloud slip into his mind, causing him to fall back onto his bed and light whispering breathing of the rise and fall of his life.

Walter stood there for a moment; it was his time, time for the next part of the ritual… Almost to take Henry's memories for good…That is until it was time…But that wouldn't be soon, he felt himself frown as he took steps back, closing the door with him causing the light wind to stop within the room.

________________________________________________________________________

**Please tell me that wasn't sick XD I thought it'd be cute…Hopefully it wasn't to fluffy or to cheesy for a Silent Hill fic…I'M SO TACKY!!!**

**What is wrong with these freaking passerby's! If the police have given out Walter's description shouldn't he be at all suspicious XD?! And argh Louise! Mildred to!? Freakin A…**

**Heh its prove that I did something right hour! Yay's! OK so I read Vincent's age on the Silent Hill wiki, the actual site not on wikipedia, and it says he's twenty six, I'm not sure when Silent Hill 3 takes place and 4 takes place but I decided him being seventeen works since he's uh…well play 3. That scene was added in just now actually, since when I wrote this I had yet to play 3.**

**It seems they somehow knew about Henry O.o **

**Freaking all knowing characters!**


	10. Bewilderment

Thank you to PointZero who offered to Beta for me. Wow were about done soon O.o…

**WARNING: There was something wrong with me today aaaand this chapter is badly written angst in a box (TO MUCH OF IT) all wrapped up and given to anyone whose still actually reading this XD I had the worst time with this chapter :(**

**I promise the other chapters will not be this bad!**

**Meeeh I just want to get to the time skip**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Henry woke with a start immediately jolting up from his position of lying on his bed in the hotel he glanced around quickly looking for something that…That what…Proved that everything that happened last night was real… He looked around a bit more closely, he lay halfway on his bed half with his legs hanging off the edge from falling down, instead of facing the rooms TV he saw that the patio's door was straight across from him. Slowly he rose from being propped up on his elbows to sliding completely sitting up, resting his arms on his thighs trying to remember what happened.

It all crashed on him like a heavy brick wall.

A sudden flush created a dark red mix of color across his face…Did he really… He had lost all train of thought and really. He really kissed Walter…

But the embarrassment subsided… His hand curled through locks of brown hair as his elbows pressed into his legs. How could Walter really believe all of this…Could he find himself believing it to?

His hands flattened against his eyes gritting his teeth in frustration, why had he let all that happen? Why didn't he try and stop Walter, try and tell him how ridiculous this all was. But what if he was right…He felt his breathing become heavier with tears stinging his eyes once again. He was going to die. Walter was going to die and he was never going to see him again.

No he wasn't, he was telling the truth, it wasn't ridiculous.

Things like coming back from the dead just don't happen.

How do you know.

It's not possible.

Don't you believe him?

He slammed himself back into the bed, keeping his hands tightly over his eyelids, what was going to happen…

He heard someone enter the room, quiet padding of feat and a long yawn fallowing it as they stopped "Hey Henry did you have the cheesy late night soap opera's on last night?" Seth…He was up early…He yawned again, the sound of the faucet went with him, filling a cup "Kept hearing some sounds," Henry felt a weight at the front of the bed Seth laughed a little at himself "But was to lazy to get up ya know."

Henry considered momentarily how he would explain what was going on to his friends if one of them walked in finding him embracing an adult in the middle of the night.

Another yawn, "Ya know what woke me up?" He asked.

"No…" Henry answered, trying to keep the regret of having to speak out of his voice.

"Scott," He said his hand coming over the remote flipping on the TV "'pparently they caught that Sullivan guy…Ya know the one who was runnin' around killlin' off people and carving numbers into them? The guys a total nutcase, saying stuff about…"

Henry lowered his hands from his eyes… He stared at the ceiling… Henry gulped tried to rid that lump in his throat everything that Scott was saying faded into nothing but an underwater muffle. This all felt like a dream…A horrible horrible read that he just wanted to end immediately, so that he could just wake up under his covers right side on his bed.

Scorn himself for having such a weird dream, go to the amusement park with Seth and Scott and go home to continue on being Walter's friend, that those words spoken the night before never happened, and would keep it inside and let the dream simply burn in his chest.

But no…That burning was because of the confession…And because he was going to die. Walter was going to kill himself and Henry could not find himself believing that he was coming back "I'm never going to see him again…" Henry mumbled under his breath covering his eyes with his arm.

"Hey what's up?" Seth asked glancing at Henry who had seemed to take on a depressed posture on his side of the bed.

"Nothing…" Henry almost whispered back, "I just…didn't sleep much last night…"

~****~

"Would you two hurry up!" Seth called from behind him, he was going in a speed walk towards the Lakeside Amusement park, if there wasn't people walking down the sidewalks than Seth would surely go at full sprint to the entrance.

Henry and Scott simply ignored him. If Henry could even hear him that is. Scott side stepped staring at his friend, he waved his hand in front of his face turned towards the ground when he received no response he paused for a moment, "Hey…Earth to Henry… Dude have you completely left us for space cause I'm not afraid to slap you out of there."

Henry's head rose slightly, and after a moment he looked up at Scott "Huh?"

"Ugh…What happened to you? You disappear with that weird guy and automatically you're a mess…" Scott shook his head "Look you realize…" He sighed, "I can't believe I'm about to say this. You always have me to talk to if something's bugging you right?"

The two stopped at the entrance whilst Seth was paying for the tickets as if someone had added something to his drink. Henry stared at the ground a moment…Could he…really tell Scott everything. All that he'd seen, all that he'd been told, all that had been said. How would Scott react to knowing that that 'mysterious guy' who'd been with him the previous day was really the serial killer he was so excited to have been caught…

"Ya…" Henry paused and smiled at him "I know…I seriously am just tired, sorry, I didn't mean to ruin anything."

"You're not ruining anything…" Scott said surprised, but smiled again "Hey, its your birthday, remember? Let's have fun"

"Ya lazy asses!" Seth cut into the conversation to add in his own opinion "Lets go!"

So the two nodded and fallowed after the excited teenager. Henry knew what he had to do… Pretend to really pay attention to everything happening, act like nothing was bothering him. Act like the one person in the world

"Seth you idiot, try and curse when there's not a bunch of kids around!" Scott scolded smashing his arm strait into the other boys arm.

He let out a cry of pain, afterwards caressing his injured arm attempting to bludger Scott with empty threats towards him.

Henry kept his eyes directed towards the ground…

~****~

"I promise I'll meet you back at the hotel" Henry said nodding with a smile.

Scott stared, if he wasn't suspicious of anything before he definitely felt this was validation to be.

Henry simply smiled at Scott's narrowed eyes "See you guys later" He said turning with a wave before Scott could interject once again for his departure, he listened in the background as Seth was beckoning for Scott's attention rather loudly. Henry would have let out a sigh of relief if it wouldn't give an obvious signs of this being a perfect get away. Scott wouldn't dare let Seth wander the park to plow over small children to get to the next ride alone.

He stepped through the streets of Silent Hill on his own, contemplating everything and anything questioning his own actions, his memories and why he had to forget so constantly why he couldn't just remember.

Without really noticing he entered the hotel, bringing his feet up one after another as he rose each floor to the three hundreds, stepping down its well decorated hallways and by instinct pulled the doors key out slipping it through the door knob…He stopped, his hand wrapped around the cold metal…What was he doing…

'_I…I…'_ He stared at the handle he could feel himself shaking…Slowly he slipped to the ground on one knee his teeth against his bottom lip _'I'm scared…'_

"Hey," He looked up, an older man came hurrying towards him, naturally he felt an amount of embarrassment at someone seeing him in such a state of disarray, but quickly reminded him of how pointless feeling like that was, the short haired blonde man placed his hand on his back kneeling as he stared back at him blankly "You OK kid? Sick or anything?"

He didn't exactly show a large amount of emotion with his voice, he was rather surely Henry had to admit to himself, but seemed rather worried none the less…He couldn't stare up anymore, so he slowly looked at the door allowing his hand to fall to the ground "Ya…Ya I'm fine…"

The man stood, offering his hand to him, all in politeness, Henry took the strangers hand and allowed himself to be helped to his feat…But that only reminded him…

For his age he's light because…

Henry quickly looked away, staring at the door again trying not to have a rather annoyed look on his face "You don't seem fine." The man commented.

"I'm…" He stared off, feeling himself naturally answer as he shook his head "I'm trying to figure out something…"

"Well…" He stepped away a little, "Anything advice can help with?"

Henry looked up a little… "There's…something I know I need to hear but…" He shook his head, brown tresses falling into his eyes a small bit "I really don't want to I'm…"

He didn't bother speaking past there, he'd already admitted it to himself, and there was no need to this stranger. The man seemed to be thinking of something, he took a moment but at the moment had a small smile, "Well kid," He patted his head like he was a small child "If it really needs to be heard, than there might never be a chance again…and you might regret missing it."

He stared a moment, the man backed away waving "Names James by the way,"

"Ah…" Henry nodded "Um…Henry…"

"Good luck Henry." He smiled again, turning the corner to return to his own hotel room.

~****~

He sat on the couch, hands folded in his lap…The whole room was silent, it was so quiet and empty that the air felt stiff…it was almost suffocating. He took in as much air as he could, it came as a shaky sigh instead, dipping his head he to start running things over in his mind…but that only made him question himself…

He growled at his own impudence, practically wanting to punch himself and cause some kind of harm that would force him to wake out of this horrible nightmare…he sufficed with hitting the couch once in a weak effort to get the stress out…

Shaking his head, he knew this was all going nowhere…So he leaned over the couch, and clicked the button on the radio.

A man on the radio was previously explaining something for anyone who had been listening to the broadcast the entire time "…was arrested for the murders of Billy and Miriam Locane but was found dead in his jail cell earlier this morning. Police report that the cause of death has been deemed suicide. Sullivan used a soup spoon from the prisons cafeterias and delved it into his jugular vain…Ah…"

Henry shut the radio off.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Short chapter. And it sucked. No really I'm not trying to get peoples sympathy, that really truly stunk I didn't even try to read any of it cause I'm scared to XD NOT THE NEXT!**


	11. Valete

He focused on the passing trees in the darkness--sleeping? Ya right…

Only in his years of adolescence and he was having to question the very state of his own mentality…but plenty of teenagers did that he guessed as he pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the trains window…They were returning back to their seaside home. Back to the place where all his memories were. Because that was his belief; all he had now were memories that he wasn't even sure were real.

But Seth…And Scott bother mentioned it…That strange guy. Your weird friend. So…he wasn't making everything up in his own twisted teenage mind?

Now all he really wanted was to be home. To go to sleep in his own bed and pretend like the whole world didn't exist, that he didn't even exist. Sighing, he pressured his palm against the thin sheet of glass, his deep green eyes barley registering the different designs that passed by in the cool night.

~****~

He sighed tossing the bag he'd carried upstairs onto the wooden floor of his room scratching at the back of his ruffled brunette hair. They had arrived back to their town the next night, he found his mother sleeping in a chair with one light on for the book that lied in her lap.

He would have smiled at his mother awaiting his arrival home, but without anybody around or conscious expecting him to be happy it was at the very least overly hard to even remember how the muscles used to smile. He stared at her a moment, but after those, what seemed to be, the long amount of seconds he wandered to the hall closet pulling out a pink blanket with a shining brim around it returning to her. He eased the book out of her hand, it fell slightly back into her lap but she did not stir too much to worry him.

He put the blanket over her, making sure that she was comfortable on the white armchair in the living room. He stepped to the light but when he reached for the switch he paused, glancing over at his mother…

Walter.. He always spoke of his mother…never giving an actual description of the one he called 'Mother' but seemed to think very highly of the person…

Person…

His arm dropped to his side, he stared at the ground unblinking and not letting anything run through his mind. He was absolutely content with being numb at the moment… He narrowed his dark eyebrows, he shook his head, reaching back up and listening to the click of the lamp.

He felt exhausted in more ways than he should have in one moment, sighing once again he had wandered through the darkness, not really caring about the inability to see in the late night, lights would just aggravate him at the moment and from what he could tell would probably give him a headache.

Now he stood alone, once again not exactly doing anything, or really feeling anything… He didn't dare look at the window, didn't really dare doing anything else really. This was pathetic…Why should he feel like this…this was ridiculous…He grabbed his head, pressuring against his forehead, grinding his teeth in frustration.

What had that reporter said? The murder of Miriam and Billy Locane…Didn't he live near them? Weren't they…Kids…

Didn't they say something…about him being suspected for…other murders?

"God…" He muttered grabbing his face into both hands, why did everything have to be so god damn confusing?! Why couldn't he make sense of anything! Could he really ever make sense of anything…a flash of the two bodies he'd been forced to view jumped into his head.

He couldn't take it anymore. He threw himself onto his bed with a deep intake of breath, his hands still latched to his face. He turned his head only slightly, a frown crested into his face as his eyes shook, threatening to tear up if he didn't find any control over himself…

"Henry…"

No way…He didn't move. In fact every portion of his living being completely froze in that second. He was imagining things. That was all…Tears streamed down his cheeks, just his imagination. He was imagining things…

He swore he heard the sound of boots thud onto the wooden floor as he'd heard many times… Stepping across the floor. He still didn't move, and he knew that he wasn't blinking either just staring forward at his bathroom door. Trying to tell himself over and over that it wasn't happening. He was making it all up to make himself feel better. Over and over he repeated it…But to no avail would the burn like the flames of hell leave his chest.

He heard the stepping make its way over to his bed, and to make all things worse he felt someone sit next to him. It was all to familiar…A hand came to his shoulder, not so warm and human but not so cold at the same time… They remained like this, Henry's breathing had started only be allowed through his nose in hitched breaths.

He heard the figure next to him take in a deep sigh and attempt once again "Henry."

Henry couldn't take it any longer, he immediately sat up in one jerk motion throwing himself towards where he suspected the person with the all to familiar voice speaking to him. He had to fall to the ground, he would wake up, and it would turn out to be a dream. He would continue to suffer until he could finally get over the whole incident. Visit a grave that read Sullivan.

But he knew deep inside he wasn't wishing for that, and when he felt himself hit a males chest and his arms wrap around broad shoulders between the persons arms.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut momentarily waiting for himself to wake up breathing unevenly into waves of hair. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to open to the darkness…but something else…

He lifted himself away from the stunned figure backing away slightly. The dark blonde in his trademark blue coat stared back at him looking slightly stunned, but gradually a smile came to his face.

"What's wrong Henry?" He said with an ever so slight laugh "You look like you've seen a ghost."

~****~

The silence had lasted for the longest time but Henry truly could find nothing to say…His head rested in Walter's lap while the man brushed his hand comforting the confused teenage boy. Henry stared at his hands set upon Walter's knee "How do I know this is real…"

"Hm?" Walter said questioning, but it kept more of an amused ring to it.

Henry pulled away sitting up next to the man "I…I heard the radio…You…You…" He took in a deep shaky breath "They said you killed yourself…But…Your…You're here how can that be…"

Walter merely shook his head smiling to himself "Silly boy." He said aloud this time, instead of showing an expression that he was obviously thinking of the notion "Why must you have so much proof of reality?"

"I…" Henry began but Walter put his hand up, instructing him to remain silent. The two sat there in the darkness, Henry continued to stare down into his hands, patiently waiting for something to be spoken or for the okay to be given to speak once again.

Walter stared out the window still smiling "I made a promise didn't I?" He moved his sight back to the boy, Henry slowly returned to gaze albeit fear built up in his chest. He sat next to the very friend that had supposedly killed himself while in prison, looking into his vibrant green eyes was more terrifying. They were just too alive.

After another moment of the awkward silence Walter shifted, standing from his spot of sitting on the bed he turned back to Henry smiling almost warmly and held his hand out "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Henry stayed silent, he couldn't take his eyes off the man however; locked in the gaze of the supposedly dead man he didn't breath what so ever. With a lightheaded movement, he reached his hand up…but didn't move for a long moment; he simply stared at the hand being held out to him. He gulped finally, placing his smaller hand into Walter's, his hand locked around Henry's as he helped Henry stand up.

Henry didn't move after that, he watched the hand closed around his. He could feel the pressure of the skin against his own, that odd sort of temperature that didn't seem human at all trapped within the warmth of his own hand.

Walter pulled slightly "Come along." He smiled, but much to his surprise Henry shook his head quickly, locks of brown hair falling from side to side. He slowly lifted their hands, taking his out but taking Walter's into both of his.

He opened the palm, staring at the mans hand, Walter stared back in bewilderment by the boys actions. Of course he never failed to surprise him.

Henry took one hand away from holding and placed the fingertips onto his palm tracing the lines of skin, as if testing if anything would happen. His expression finally changed he looked up at Walter a look of almost depressed wonder on his face.

Walter smiled slightly "How much more proof do you need?" He asked softly. Henry stayed in a state of silence, obviously not in the most 'talkative' of moods. Walter stepped to the desk chair taking Henry's jacket and holding it out to him, simply smiling instead of offering words of departure. Henry paused, but took the jacket into his hands and slipping it on.

~****~

Walter had obviously had a destination already set in mind; he kept one hand locked around Henry's arms as if to keep him warm or even safe in fact. Or perhaps he was afraid Henry would run away for some odd reason.

But for whatever reason, Henry was kept close to his side but admittedly Henry didn't exactly mind nor care. It seemed normal. Finally things seemed a little bit normal again. But he didn't begin speaking again yet.

He couldn't…Not yet…

Walter kept his normal empty smile on, his head tilted slightly towards the sky to stare up at the stars being kept by the black sky. It seemed like smiling was almost a natural thing for Walter, things like being upset or enraged never seemed to occur unless on very rare occasions but even then he seemed to find time to smile…

Henry looked away once again, staring to the side at the passing by concrete sidewalks. When he felt a change in air he looked up, they had reached the portion of the pier for onlookers to just stare out at the crash of the waves or as Henry found, a perfect place to find shots of the ocean or scenery of the tourists and members of the community enjoying the beach.

Walter stopped at the railing of the pier and of course Henry halted with him. He took his arm away from Henry to the two remained silent, looking out at the tide pulling up on the sand of the beach, although it was barley visible due to the dark…

"I'm going to have to remove your memories."

Henry snapped from his examination of their surroundings, he turned quickly towards Walter "What?" He exclaimed in disbelief, and he couldn't help but note that Walter's smile had disappeared, this time it was his turn to be silent as he stared out, still not looking at the flustered boy "You…You…" He clenched his fists his head tilted towards the ground not sure what emotion he should be showing at the moment "…Come to me telling me your going to kill yourself…Than appear out of nowhere after I…have to listen to an announcement about you being dead…" He heard his voice crack but continued "And the terrible things you did…And now you…" He snapped his head up "Now your just going to leave again aren't you!"

He hadn't noticed that as he spoke away from Walter he had turned to watch him, he quickly looked away; not being able to handle the serious look the man had in his eyes.

But it was his mistake.

Walter stepped forward taking the back of his head and pressing him into a hug, but in that embrace Henry felt his mind leave him and all consciousness disappear. He stood like a useless doll slack jawed with the detail of the eyes completely forgotten. Finally, Walter spoke "These are your new instructions Henry…When you are old enough you will purchase an apartment in a town called South Ashfield…There will be a building called the South Ashfield Heights…That…That is where Mother is Henry… The apartment number…302, insist on it…be sure that is the one you get, do not except any other. There will be another there, her name is Eileen Galvin; she is very special as well…." He let a slight snicker pass "But not as important as you Henry. Be sure to make sure of her safety…Of course it already comes natural in you doesn't it? To be wary of those around you?"

He paused, frowning deeper, he drew the boy into a hug with bother arms one holding his tresses of brown hair the other arm wrapping around his back "I'm going to hurt you Henry…"

Time passed…But Walter let go, stepping back watching the motionless boy for a moment "Now go home…Rest…" He took on more step back "We will meet again someday."

Henry stayed still a moment, but than made a perfect strait turn walking in the direction they came from, Walter watched and made sure he arrived home safe.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Anyone else notice Walter has the strangest morals? Don't touch him cause you're a pedophile but I'm not so I'm allowed to so ha…I just noticed that…Huh…**

**OK so why Henry couldn't find everything normal like he normally does was due to Walter's suicide, during his death it would most likely cause a break over the trance being kept on Henry but it still had a slight premises over him.**

**And wow…A couple more chapter to go! The next is tiiiimmmeee skip! Hooray! **


	12. Waiting for you

**I moved the rating to mature for later stoof. Nothing bad, I don't write that XD**

**Thank you PointZero for offering to Beta, I'm sorry I had to turn you down in the end, just some stuff goin' on.**

**This chapter has a lot of swearing O,o**

**Also I spoke with sadandlonelyone already and one scene in this sort of matches a scene in their fanfiction but this was written on paper a couple months ago so I am not copying anyone.**

**By the way, MurderJunkie your review made me laugh so hard, thank you so much XD**

**And there is a new reader Kye1 I loved your review ^^ It was very heart warming! **

**And of course SPG107 thank you for the wonderful compliment!  
**

**But…this one is... so floofy…its…choking…me…*Gets dragged under* I hate myself XD**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Way to trust your instincts Henry.

He was busying himself with digging through that damn trunk –after all this he would get rid of it along with most of everything else he owned- to find the essentials for facing the very man who put him through this nightmare.

Walter Sullivan.

He permitted a sigh letting his hands drop to his sides on the carpet; well at least the floor he stepped on wasn't haunted as far as he knew. He carefully reached his hand up to the curvature of his shoulder, placing it over a bruise that marked his skin. Damage done by a rusted pipe smashing into his shoulder to be exact. Why did he feel so damn depressed?! What did he expect? Human emotions that included regret or remorse towards harming a fellow human being. Except that Walter Sullivan wasn't exactly human any longer.

As Joseph put it, all he was now is a killing machine.

He pushed it off reaching in and pulling the sharp rusty axe out placing it next to the rancid smelling little red box containing that of an umbilical cord. No matter how much the thought made his stomach turn the piece of human flesh was required to finally rid himself of this nightmare.

To have freedom for himself and the girl he vowed to protect.

All he wanted to do was live out his twenties peacefully while he still had it, now he was showing signs of regret for not doing something more. For not furthering his photography career as he planned to do later in life, for not trying to find some kind of common ground with the people around him. And the damn worse part was that he had great memories in this apartment before the nightmares began.

Sitting down with Mil and Scott to talk about the memorial for Seth at the wedding – they were on their honeymoon so he guessed they had no idea of his disappearance- falling asleep and realizing that he was still on the coach and cursing himself for leaving the TV on and causing the electric to go up.

He wished he could go back to worrying about things like the electric instead of if he was going to wake up lying in a puddle of blood.

He had to save Eileen at very least, he thought of when he moved into room 302, and like the klutz he was ended up tripping and scattering items all over the floor before his apartment. She noticed within a few seconds and hurried to help him clean up the mess. That's when she saw the Robbie Doll that he had kept in memory of Seth. Seth had won it at the Lakeside Amusement Park holding it out to Henry with a cheery "Why so low Joe?"

He knew it was time to move on…She held it out smiling at the pink stuffed animal exclaiming how cute it was, and with a small smile he offered for her to keep it. She seemed absolutely delighted to have it, questioning if he was sure, if he really didn't mind. With a final nod of approval from him she set it aside and helped get the rest of the things into the box.

He passed a hand through his hair. And you know the shitiest thing was that was type of thing she was dying for. A kind act to an absolutely insane man years and years ago, and for being a naturally nurturing person she was going to pay for it.

Finally, he let out another sigh and headed towards the hole he'd knocked into the wall himself this time, not ready for the battle, but not ready to let anyone die. At the very least, if in some mixed up fashion, she could live and he would die with the serial killer, at the very least she would be alive.

But halfway down the hallway…He halted. Something in the back of his mind stopped him… He turned slightly, looking down the gray walls at the turn way to the next hall, where a door resided with a simple hole leading to room 302 of the past. That was in no way the way to the end of this, the last clash to make or break all of this… but he felt strangely drawn towards it.

He stepped towards it warily, not at all sure of what he was doing exactly when he heard the click of the door open and allowing himself entrance. He didn't bother to close it behind him…He didn't even notice that he'd dropped the axe…and with his palms on the edges of the hole, he pushed himself in.

~****~

The first thing that registered was that he was not in room 302 of the past. Wind softly passed by him in thick layers and for the moment, he didn't bother to breathe. The second thing was that unlike the areas he entered normally, where he would end up either sitting up or lying on his back or stomach, he was standing up. He slowly made his way to open his eyes, and as his body always did he began to wake up in this strange way. He realized why the air was so thick, he breathed in the familiar smell of sea air sweeping in the thick wind.

It matched that of the smell of ocean breeze back in his years of adolescence, the seaside town he and his mother moved on to after the incident with his father. The town where the summer held so many strange incidents, most of which seemed to center around him as Scott later pointed out to him, and his classmates seemed to catch onto that fact also…

After that summer however, it all ended. He guessed that a ten-year wait was enough for weird to invade his life once again.

He began examining the area, most definitely did not match the air passing through, the sky was an despotic black making it look as if he was standing in doors with a well painted roof for some kind of Halloween display much out of season. Lowering to the ground was the thick fog all-encompassing trees skeletal and leafless. It looked like…The Forest World, but the whole area had been picked dry for a haunted house to be put in…

His thoughts were interrupted however; before he could notice the crunch of boots stepping vigilantly up behind him he felt hands pressed over his face as a mask over his eyes. He cried out nearly falling if the captor, whose identity was all to obvious, hadn't had a good hold on him.

"Guess who." The smug voice spoke, a smirk all to apparent in his voice acting as if they were playing some kind of game…

This aggravated to a point; he quickly pulled from the fingers held upon his eyes stumbling the slightest bit –why did he have to have a habit of adding to the madman's humor? – but quickly whipping around to face him "Walter…" He growled intending to express all his frustration within that one word.

The blond smirked down at him, his arms linked behind his back rather casually as he watched the expression of anger on the young mans face "Your good at this game." He said, but let out a chuckle before Henry could interject with any sort of comment. As he stepped forward Henry was sure to keep up a defensive, he quickly remembered the axe he'd mindlessly dropped in the laundry room but kept hope in the revolver he kept in his back pocket to be sure of a bit of protection, or at least distraction, it its strong blasts.

Walter merely stepped passed him completely calm and collected as a usual trait, and at this instance, seemed absolutely harmless.

"Where am I?" Henry growled at the man, his want was not towards speaking towards the ruler of the kingdom of horror he was being kept in with the only escape rout closer to his death.

Walter didn't answer his insistent question; he just sort of…wandered aimlessly smiling at the endless area that surrounded them. The serial killer couldn't actually being getting…sentimental over something could he?

He had spoken to Henry about his memory of Eileen giving him a doll when she was a little girl, but that didn't exactly put any meaning of heart into him.

His wandering ended after what seemed a minute, which Henry could never be sure of time every again due to this world. His smile remained, as if it ever left, but when he turned to looked fully towards Henry, his jade eyes seeming to shine unnaturally with a strange gleaming in its gaze towards him. It made Henry flinch slightly, the unreadable expression only make his discomfort worse.

He made a gesture for Henry to join him for a walk. He had to be kidding…Henry kept his ground, glaring back at the serial killer. And if he was not careful enough, soon to be killer.

He turned, a flicker of disappointment seemed to cross his face for a second to Henry's surprise and utter disbelief, as he walked he still spoke "Henry, do you see any holes?" He questioned.

He quickly made an observation of the surroundings; the blackness only interrupted by gray streaks of fog seemed to continue for miles. No red designs of occult symbols to lead him back home… The man was correct…Picking up his pace he caught up Walter making sure to walk within a slight distance making sure the killer didn't pull any funny stuff.

But as they walked something was…Different. Different from the absolute fear the accompanied with seeing the sight of the blue coated man, the one whom waited in different areas for the right moment to catch him and assault him with an arsenal of weapons of which he favored.

Why was he acting so friendly?

He made a slight turn of direction after a bit of walking, after a moment Henry could see he was heading towards a bench, from the distance it seemed so randomly placed in the area they walked through but of the things Henry learned about Walter was he never went without making his worlds to his liking, making sure they were as impressionable as possible.

The region that the white bench became apparently different, Henry paused a ways away from it, unlike the other man, the soil had completely changed to a thinner color dissimilar to the black ground that was being mostly concealed by substantial amounts of fog moving across it. But in this one vicinity the vapor seemed to thin into a more mist like substance. It didn't actually surprise him all to much, it was Walter's world after all, he could change the natural flow of gravity how he felt and Henry knew this much more than he actually would have liked to.

He glanced up at the small bench, it matched that of the type that he had seen in the garden parks white with designs lacing up the sides to match the surroundings. That was the most ominous thing about it.

Walter stepped towards it sitting down even as Henry halted in place still. He smiled towards him once again watching as the younger man observed the new area they had entered and its strange differences, he finally glanced back towards Walter, finding the other male staring at him…

Once again, he brought up his defenses seeing no option of anywhere to turn to "What?" He said sharply.

"Sit with me." He said gesturing to the spot next to him on the bench.

What. The. Hell.

"What are you playing at ______?!" Henry growled angrily at him "Where the hell is Eileen?! Why are you playing these mind games with me?!"

What was he talking about? He knew she wasn't here and he very well knew how much Walter loved mind games.

His fists tightened, and he took a slow deep breath, making himself remain calm. He hated becoming worked up even in these sorts of situations, he had to keep the calm he always had such a strong control over. Breaking was what the man wanted to happen.

Walter chuckled, "There are no games Henry." He said, to Henry's surprise he suddenly stood, moving towards him but as before, he was much to fast for Henry to react he took his shoulders gently pushing him carefully towards the bench, and even more to Henry's dismay, he complied. With a soft push on the top of his shoulders, he sat Henry in the spot he'd tried to convince him to go willingly to only a minute ago and resumed his place at his seating smiling strangely towards Henry.

In all confusions sake, Henry went silent staring back uncomfortably.

Walter continued the beam and without warning reached forward taking Henry's chin between his fingers pulling him forward slightly, Henry gasped but didn't move.

Still no violent notions were taken he was simply…examining his face. Green eyes moving here and there around the sight of the other mans face with a rather…soft smile.

Henry tried to make sense of any of this, Walter was rather sickly into medical so perhaps…He didn't want to think of what the man might be considering.

~****~

Ten years. It had been ten years since he had any actual communication with the boy… Except… He wasn't a child anymore, Walter had returned to him at rare chances to watch as he aged, growing older and older and focusing on when he was old enough to become a part of his mission.

He viewed from afar as he graduated from High School and lived his life as a normal teenage boy slowly growing into adulthood.

He tried to tell himself not to react…But when he watched Henry and a woman with dyed deep red hair almost a violet color walking down the sidewalk with hands intertwined smiling to each other as they spoke. He felt an emotion he did not recognize.

Pure jealousy.

He knew how he felt as a child when he saw the random scatters of people with the ability to enter Mother… But to see Henry giving affectionate gestures towards the girl of his age it gave a burning pull in the area where he heart that no longer beat laid and a warm sickness residing in his stomach. But he had to look away, had turn and walk back to his task, ignoring his violent nature nagging ideas in his head, not looking back once.

But that was five years ago. And after that his duty to Mother became the most important thing taking over his immortal life, the Giver of Wisdom was where his focus had to lye. For Mother, he knew he would see Henry again…Someday.

He kept an oppressive atmosphere in Mother's resting place chambers of room 302, making sure that the prospective buyers of the 'apartment' stayed away.

None of them were special or of use. They did not deserve her embrace.

But two years ago, as he stood unidentified in that state of being, doing nothing more than staring to the floors thinking only of Mother and repeating his count over and over to keep his patience.

He heard the door open.

"I don't know man the managers nice but its in the middle of the city," The deep voice of a man…but it was familiar, perhaps remove the deepness…

Walter looked up, and slowly he moved away from the wall with green eyes wide.

"I dunno…I really like this place its…" The brunette entered the living room looking around with a small grin "Has such a nice feeling to it…"

Walter couldn't help but note that the woman wasn't with him. And the other man he recognized after a moment, Scott…The young red head whom loved painting and always was in the company of Henry…

But his eyes moved back to the shorter brunette, he'd walked to the window with a thin grin he pressed his palms under the window seal pushing it open to let in a breeze he seemed to breath in very lightly as he admired the view.

Henry…

Walter knew he'd go unseen, so he inched closer to the male… he'd grown…He was taller, jaw and face lines finally set into an adults shape instead of the soft lines of a teenager. He still wore his thin hair whipped into the side of his eye but in his age of adulthood it had lightened in color, from the sun perhaps. He looked him up and down; he was even different from when he'd seen him as a nineteen year old… And as he stood in the borders of Mother his eyes seemed to be so much more vibrant than Walter could ever remember.

The air from the outside world slowly picked up slightly, slipping into the apartment. It moved through Henry's hair bringing up a larger smile that matched the scenery so well…

He swiftly pivoted, leaning against the window seal still as he turned his back on it, he would have no idea of it but as he stood there, he and the man he once knew stood across from each other, so close that Walter could feel his slow intakes and outtakes of breath. But he had no idea he was there.

His view was reaching towards Scott "This is the one." He said with a large smile.

Scott shook his head nearing the middle of the apartment also, taking a hand and mussing it through the back of his hair "Are you sure Henry…I mean you could move to the side of the city Mil and I live on…"

Walter actually shot the man a quick ice cold glare the moment he heard him trying to interject with Henry purchasing the room. He would not accept any interjections…

"I'm sure about this one Scott." He said with a soft smile, he moved away from the window seal walking back towards his friend, as he stepped Walter could feel his shoulder brushing against his own arm as he walked he felt a strange sort of tint burn on his cheeks when the feeling left.

"Well…" Scott said sighing, giving up now that Henry had officially made a decision "I'll keep up my end of the bargain. Now that you got a place in mind, you can see it" The red haired man with everlasting horrible grammar reached into his pocket slowly bringing out a small black box, tenderly handling it as he clicked it open. Walter stepped back to them, towering over Henry staying as close as he would allow himself. When the box was open he could see a round shining object glittering decorations sitting on the top and lining the sides of the jewel in a carefully calculated design.

After a moment, he recognized the silver band and jewels known as diamonds know to be wedding ring. The use known for purposing to one that you would like to spend the rest of however long your mortal life lasts, if that is the marriage works out in the end.

"She's gonna love it…" Henry said; his smile dazed as he admired the precious piece of ornament.

A devious smile of a fake devil crossed over Scotts face "Henry!" He said reaching the box towards him in overdone enthusiasm "Will you marry me!"

"Ha ha." Henry sarcastically said back, pushing the box softly away from him, being careful not to cause any rough housing with the item around.

Scott snickered, shaking his head as he closed the box "Had to do it…Now can we get the hell out of here? The freakin' air in this apartment feels like its going to crush me…"

~****~

Henry love for photography obviously didn't end in the years that Walter had not seen him he watched as Henry stepped over the railings of an incomplete bed; he'd finished taking a rather large framed photo in his hands hanging the back with little moments of trouble holstered onto the wall. He smiled as he admired the shot.

The smile…a proud large smile, absolutely real and never forced. Not at all like the thin ones he used around others with trying to keep his emotion on a limit, a fear that probably came with the mental damage caused by that man that even when Walter ridded the world of him still left an effect on Henry.

It was regrettable that even getting him out of the way still did no good for the emotions of Henry, but at least he was gone…and even if Henry could not see him, he was able to bare witness to this smile. Beautiful in every way.

And everything Henry did was still amusing. The way he would rush about grabbing up things when he'd be called in for a new photo shoot and a minute later the sound of keys in the door would struggle in clicks as he bursted back in the door grabbing that one roll of unused film left on the living room table. Seemed he took after his mother after all.

And he still kept in contact with the sweet woman. From what Henry would say as Walter would simply watch him, from either the bar stool or sit close to him by taking a spot on the table watching the way he laughed lightly at the things someone would say on the other line, the way his lips moved softly at his low voice, she had finally found a perfect suitor that Henry completely approved of and would even speak to over the phone.

He was so humorous, he would forget that something was left on the oven and rush to it as smoke rose from under a lid quickly pulling it to water, falling to his knees in front of the sink switching the water on, sighing in relief for at least getting to it at that point. He'd always keep everything in the room organized, well clean, always up to something. And after one of his long days, rarely did he see Henry have a 'normal' day, he'd either fall onto the bed slipping into sleep a few moments later or even at some times on the couch, the TV still saying useless thing at that time of day or night. Walter never really cared for time.

But none of the words really registered…He took slow steps towards the slumbering man. One arm was slung over his stomach as he was slightly twisted to the side on the couch, the other on the ground, hand only slightly open limply.

He neared him, kneeling down between the table and couch so that they were close. He watched the rise and fall of Henry's chest, his mouth slightly open in his sleeping form. Walter only watched for a bit… but felt a strange impulse… He knew he'd wait. Wait till he was old enough and he could see him again…

But never expected…these feelings that he was expressing, even as he was Henry still showed the form of an adult male. That of which he always saw as useless bickering, horrible beings, pieces of flesh that caused nothing but pain. Humans were easy to hate…so easy…

But even in the state Henry took on as a human…He wasn't at all easy to hate. It was impossible, no matter how much this blackened heart was filled with that one feeling; he couldn't hate Henry. Walter reached up, bringing a hand up, he could see the blood stains that would stay in eternity…It was as he awakened in his world, a symbol of the things he'd done for Mother… But he'd killed for Henry to. He'd done that…

With a hesitant movement, he touched the skin on Henry's cheek…After a bit he moved his hand, caressing his face with a bit of a confused expression written on his face, never exactly caring for someone in the way before…Even in the years he knew Henry…This was foreign.

He sat up a little, staring at Henry's softened face, comfortable with his surroundings and absolutely happy with it… Walter examined his face with darting eyes for a moment, simply taking in the designs at this small distance. And he just let himself continue, with shut piercing green eyes he leaned in. Pressing lips to unresponding ones…the moisture of parted lips to his own…

In his sleep Henry turned, causing him to move to the side, the lips to brush against each other. Almost immediately Walter moved back, breathing quickly for a moment sitting back on the ground. Henry had turned completely towards him, both arms falling off of the couch. Soft expression remaining.

At first, he had no idea how to react. So he stood, rushing towards the way to his world…to prepare something for the next steps for Mother…but he stopped in his tracks…and glanced back down at Henry…

He'd watched Henry in his sleep many times before…but he never seemed so…so…Walter couldn't figure out the description he wanted to use…

But time passed, and these innocent things needed to end. Now that Henry was finally completely comfortable in the apartment, all the preparations for him to become the Receiver of Wisdom had to begin.

And when those two years passed…That was when it was ready…But the effect wasn't lasting well on Henry…

He watched for a bit, Henry thrashed in his sleep as the nightmares took him, as he took the place of Joseph, when Walter allowed the man to be taken by the ghost to end his life. He reacted horribly, and it was only the first one. And Walter knew he couldn't wake him, couldn't stop the pain so he went passed the boundaries he'd kept. He sat on the bed, taking the thrashing man into his arms, Henry's head resting on his chest and his upper body pressed into the hold. Walter tried to pain no mind to the pained breathing that came through his teeth and tried to calmly shush him, his hand passing over Henry's hair, just as he did when he was a teenager, but never holding him as close as before.

Without giving it thought he would press a kiss to his hair, forehead, cheek to the man in his nightmares to try any effect to calm him, being able to smell the light aroma of the man as his lips pressed calmly notions against skin and hair…But when Henry did finally calm, he knew that only meant he was close to awakening, and that meant letting go, resting Henry's head back onto the pillow and positioned him properly as his breathing became light flutters.

It was the fifth day, Walter reminded himself the last day of the nightmares being a necessity. He stared down at Henry a moment…He put his long hair behind his ear, he leaned down, capturing Henry's lips once again in a lasting kiss…

He didn't pull away for a bit, but when he did he kept only a small bit of distance "Please don't get yourself to hurt…" He whispered; breath spilling over the others mans closed mouth. Straightening back up, he headed out the bedroom door and towards the front door.

~****~

Now they sat together, in the world Walter had created for the sake of finding his Mothers love once but the world needed to be created for the Receiver of Wisdom also, the scriptures spoke of the Receiver and his duty. Walter couldn't think of anyone else he would want to tribute this world to.

He still held Henry's chin, he'd already examined Henry's face asleep and while awake, but his bemused expression was something that could be named 'priceless' he couldn't help but notice the stubble, it was rather funny thinking of Henry needing to shave…

For Henry, however, this was becoming too strange for him to handle, he grit his teeth when he heard the killer snicker slightly at something. What was going through his sick mind? "Let go." Henry finally spoke, finally finding the ability to defend himself, even with words as simply as this.

Walter's eyes quit their lingering, and he froze in place staring off in the distance for a moment…But the hand retreated and as quickly as he could Walter stood up, facing away from Henry.

That expression…was it a frown of…Disappointment? No way…

Walter stepped away from him, standing a little a ways in the fog "I think…we both know what happens next Henry…" He turned slightly, that devils smirk curving up "I will see you soon."

With that he stepped away, arms swinging at his side, shining metal caught his eye, Walter's gun was once again in his hand…

But Henry's felt a cool air behind him…He turned, and saw that the area behind him now contained a wall with a hole.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I dunno, I just see Walter as a bit shy…Even as a psychopathic serial killer, he doesn't seem to know much about that type of affection. I hope it wasn't to bad! I'm tired…**


	13. 21121

**This chapters violent so anyone who loves angst and violence: Yay for you! If you prefer the fluff ah…**

**____________________________________________________________________**

He stepped closer, the gun shaking in his right hand as he watched the man lying before him… A bloody mess…A god did he cause that?! He inched forward slightly more, watching Walter as his smile resided his arm slightly rose up, towards the nothingness before him, using his last inch of mortality, of life, to utter those words "Mom…Mo-Mom…" His head slipped to the side, his arm crashing carelessly to the ground.

Henry watched, feeling a surge of guilt and remorse spread like a flame throughout his whole body…Why? Wasn't the answer obvious…He wasn't a killer, not a murderer…Just wanted to be free and…It was self defense…He didn't move, almost as motionless as the dead man lying on the ground. What about Eileen…

He let out a gasp but it was soon replaced by a cry of pain "AH! MY HEAD!" The pain was so immense he couldn't even feel the muscles in his entire body. He fell to his knees, one hand grasping his head, pressuring the skin with a wish of release from the pain. He stayed there a moment, hissing between his teeth… Why was this happening…the pain slowly released…and he was able to carefully open his eyes…

But everything felt different…He…felt different…Almost…Betrayed.

That name…Walter Sullivan…Why did it hold a whole different meaning now…

He stared forward, temporarily immobilized, but when he watched the man he'd shot down begin to move –one leg pulling forward, propping himself up on his elbows- Henry felt the need to stand, confused by how he should react, he rose up clumsily almost backing away, but something in his mind held him there, to simply watch.

Walter Sullivan rose from his small pool of his own blood, getting up on both elbows and carefully getting onto his feet…He hunched over for a moment, stumbling slightly, -forward, back, halt- but when he'd centered himself, he straitened up, little by little. The first few seconds, his head still hung down, wavy strands of dark blonde hair hanging in his face but Henry could see his mouth hang open a little, as if he'd just woken up…But that didn't last, with that his lips twisted into a toothy smile.

Henry felt a portion of his stomach become sick… But a strange warmth heat in his heart…

Walter raised his head completely, his smile just a simple closed mouth one that he worse more often than one should.

But it wasn't good news to Henry, his own green eyes snapped wide again, he felt that same surge of pain that had bore itself into his head twice before return, two folds over this round. He didn't even have a chance to caress his pained head this time; his body gave out under his legs, forcing himself to the ground, he didn't even register the slam into the cement floor, only knew of the pain pulsating repeatedly making him want to vomit if there was even anything in his stomach to cause that.

His hands found his head where green eyes stared at nothing, wide and frantic, as he breathed through his teeth in horrible pants he grabbed his mounds of hair. They felt like threads of thin metal ready to cut his skin at any moment.

He felt another bash of pain through his head, with a cry he twisted on the ground wincing to try and release the pain…He kept his eyes shut…until he felt someone walk up next to him…someone, he knew who it was of course.

He let one eye slip open slightly, he didn't want the mad man to see him like this, pained and suffering that was what he wanted…

No its not…

What…Of course it was…Walter was simply watching for a moment, a thin smile remaining on his face, he slowly kneeled next to the man as if he didn't even see him in pain. With a small snicker he put a hand to Henry's hair ruffling through it slightly "I'm sorry Henry…I didn't know that giving your memories back after ten years would cause you such discomfort…"

Memories?! What the hell…He couldn't feel himself exactly care however, whether it was the pain or the fact that that burning in his chest suddenly softened, he couldn't focus.

But slowly, Walter moved his hands to his forehead, passing over the skin and placed the bloodied hands over Henry's hysterical eyes.

He waited…the twisting motions steadily became sudden movements, but as he patiently waited the man stopped moving. He rose his hand off of Henry's eyes, his hands had dropped to the ground, eyes staring up at the ceiling emotions no longer taking place within them nor on his facial features. He hadn't seen that look in such a long time…

But his normal smirk was replaced by a frown, with a sigh, he stood "I'm glad you don't have to feel this Henry…" He said carefully, although he knew that Henry couldn't hear him. He made a stride to the door where Ms Galvin had been standing at previously. He knew Henry hadn't considered it having any meaning, perhaps thinking of it as another design to this 'sick' universe. Maybe, hadn't even paid it any mind, just kept Ms Galvin's safety in mind. He was still that way, worrisome of everyone around him. He always wondered, if Henry would have been in her position all those years ago, hanging onto his Mothers hand as if it was his only life source, if he would have noticed him, sitting there in pathetic form, knowing what was to happen.

He wondered if Henry would have let go, if he would have approached a complete stranger…

Wondering gets no one very far.

He stepped up the stairs, taking both handles into his hands, the door creaking open as he pulled the handles, the light was let into the dark area, he glances over at the bench that the woman with no ability to think for herself had sat for a time until Henry had come to save her, hands folded in her lap staring off into the distance, but he swore that when he'd given his apology and thanks to her, that a small smile might have slightly perked the side of her lip, maybe a trick of the light, maybe it had. But when he blinked, it was gone and she wore the blank expression once again.

He swooped around, heading the opposite direction; the small area box like area included a small pond, few trees named weeping willows, one each side of the four walls stood torches originally used for Henry to light his way to each piece of the doll with the note titled to him.

But the most important portion was on a wall next to the doors, a large metal casing door. He opened it just as he did the door, swinging it to reveal a storage like metal cupboard, weapons being kept on the shelves, awaiting their master. His gun was still kept with him, weighing down the pocket of his coat. But the next weapon was needed, a sub machine gun –the pet store owner with an anger problem towards children-.

Placing it under his arm he took the next, an ordinary golf club –his boss once upon a time-.

The pipe was still laying in the Ritual Room stained with blood, wearing away from blood –his teacher…Sending him to the Water Prison for just stuttering over one line…-

The golf club had joined the sub machine gun, the axe was on the ground just as the pipe, a weapon he'd allowed Henry to keep himself alive through this world till the end. He grabbed the screwdriver –Before, he couldn't figure out why he'd killed the old man, let him bleed to death on the ground, the first dead body Henry had seen…-. With a quick pace he placed them on the floor taking the gun from his pocket lying in the slowly growing line, joining the other weapons.

He took a quick breath in, but examined the weapons, knowing what must be done. He returned the gun to his hand, he readied it "You will feel nothing…your death will be most gruesome…" He took the blank faced man, taking him and moving him against the steps of a reddened body that once held a spear that brought hope to the man. He knew it would be useless, deep inside, Henry knew so also. He brought his arms up, towards the brunette "But it will also be the most beautiful."

He aimed the gun, not wanting to have his death just yet; he aimed for the shoulder. 01121. Henry's body made a spasm motion, flailing to the ground as blood splattered from the wound, spilling onto the ground. He laid on his side, only registering the memories slowly being returned, one by one. Walking as quick as he could, he hurried towards him. 02121. 03121. Kneeling over the motionless he took the fragile neck into his hands pressing his thumb into the middle of the throat causing the skin to crease under the pressure, cutting off all oxygen. He didn't continue for long before letting him drop back to the ground.

Returning to the pile of weapons he grabbed the larger gun, a sub machine gun. 04121. Gnawing on his lip as he watched blood already drenching the ground due to the previous gun wound, but he couldn't stop, he had to do it. He readied the gun with a click and aimed it, after a few seconds of thought, he aimed it towards opposite arm, knowing he would be released from his mortal form; they would be useless to him. With a click and press the gun let out a loud thrumming noise, sending the other mans body into worse spasms than previously blood splattering the concrete floors repetively.

He took his finger off the trigger and tossed the weapon uselessly to the side with a noisy thwack to the ground. To the slowly shortening line of weapons once again, he picked up the golf club. 05121. He readied the weapon to the man, and with one swing he sent it towards Henry's skull. He could hear the sickening crack it made when making contact with skin and bone. Walter looked down, the hit had split the skin, the blood was beginning to become more than either Temptation or Ms Galvin. He had so much more to go, and couldn't let Henry die yet…

Tossing the club to the ground he took the rust lead pipe with a tight grip, this time aiming for a less vital portion of Henry's body. 06121. It clashed with his waist, as Walter took no aim when going for the torso, it turned him slightly, laying on his right arm, his left slung over his side hips twisted in the position. As Walter simply let the pipe drop to the ground joining the collection of scattered weapons he couldn't help but be reminded…Be reminded of how peaceful Henry was lying on the couch with Mother in almost the same exact position. He pushed away the sick comparison and continued the tally.

Near by was the axe, the weapon that worked best when Henry was protecting his and the young women's life when he picked it up he saw it on the splintered handle. Blood smears…Certainly not one of the monsters…Glancing at Henry he walked towards him and took a pause of the mutilating… He took Henry's arm, lifting it up and turning, his tan palm was coalesced slightly and different marks of splits in the skin decorated his hands… Obviously from gripping a weapon…how afraid and determined were you…

He shook his head, hand still wrapped around the rusted axe. _'Don't worry…'_ He thought as he stood and lifted the axe _'You'll never be afraid again…'_

Not allowing himself any thought he just let his natural reaction of violence to take over, with two swings to the arm and disgusting crunching noises and sound of flesh being cut into he counted. 07121. 08121. Dropping it he didn't even look down at what was becoming a bloody mess, he simply marched back to the neat line of weapons, swiping up the screwdriver he rushed back, placing a hand behind Henry's head he took his hand back and stabbed down towards above the collar bone. He didn't leave it in, although it had stabbed deep he forced it back out with a jerk. 09121. Throwing it to the side he slipped the gun out of his pocket once again he kept Henry's head steadied, aiming for his thigh at this time with one click blood splattered his hand as it had many times before.

But now was his…His sacrament order…11121. Taking a piece of blade from his pocket he forced Henry to sit up his blank eyes staring at the ground, he was hunching over at this point slow unsteady breaths going in and out from his nose. The blood loss and beatings were taking their effect of his mortal body.

He didn't allow his emotions to take premises as he spoke holding up the blade "Your wrists…Slit them…"

Henry obediently took into his hand, his stare didn't match the shaking hand but as carefully as he could, as if being a moving doll he let the cloth of his shirt slip down from his wrist, and took the blade, instincetely knowing what to do. He pressed the sharp edge down, and dragged it against his skin. Walter watched intently as the blood rose from the thin cut. But he didn't notice in this state, simply turned it over taking the blade between his other fingers, doing the same to the opposite.

Walter's eyes moved from the slit to his blank face, his arms dropped back down no longer having an order to fallow. Walter examined him for a moment, his white shirt was now dirtied with smudges from the ground blood smearing against the cloth. His face splattered with drying and new blood running against his skin, injuries and bruises could be seen clearly around his body. He couldn't feel. Not yet, but he leaned forward, moving the hair up from his forehead pressing a kiss against the sweat and blood stick skin…

Leaning back his let breath into his long dead lungs… But stood again.

12121…Beaten to death. The drug addict said he saw God…He hadn't seen Mother. That teenager addict enraged him more than most of the sacraments did. Inflicting pain compared to that man didn't play well with him… But Mother must be purified by his clean soul…And Henry had to die…

He was turned away, thinking as Henry was sat up, with troubled breathing behind him…And he did it, with a swift kick he sent him back to the ground with a slam head first with his limp body.

Walking towards him he grabbed him by the back of his collar, he lifted him as he dragged him, arms hanging and the jeans against his knees scarping against the ground. The death trap that had taken Ms Galvin's life still spun, threatening to once again rip and tear another humans body again. It was practically useless now however, just a trinket. What mattered was the crimson substance being turned over and over by the blades with spikes against the blades. He took the man by the shoulders when they'd approached it.

13121. Forcing his head down into the turned blood, a temporary method of drowning. He held him under for a moment, but took him back up, the fluid skimming from his hair and skin.

Grabbing Henry again, he pulled him up, taking him in his arms in bridal style he continued to the next sacrament. He could feel his blood…the blood of the one he felt love for staining him arms. Staring forward he only registered how limp Henry's body was. He walked up the stairs using one arm, still balancing Henry, to open the door. The short staircase would have to suffice as a cliff. 14121. He set Henry's body back down onto his feet and with a soft push he let the man fall to the ground into the room he'd set up especially for this day…

He'd allowed Jimmy to take the life of Joseph. 15121. He wouldn't allow a spirit to ever lay a vain hand on him ever again. Only he was allowed now. But now was the last group. 16121. Sins Temptation, that women with her vulgar attitude dare try and touch him, try to use her temptress maneuvers on a man who only wanted to lend someone a helping hand, no matter how confused he was… The knife was out of his pocket now, he realized he was thumbing it impatiently a small bit of collected rage pulling in his chest. He shook his head, stepping down the stairs. He knelt down, raising his arm and falling back down, it stabbed into the flesh of his stomach, splitting skin apart and entering into a wound that would not kill him, not yet.

He took his by the arm, no matter how the wound was effected by this, taking him to the stands with fire burning vibrantly in the four corners of the room.

He took Henry's hand holding it above the flame a bit of time passed as stains of blood and injuries he'd examined earlier burning worse with it. He jerked it away before the limb could be burned to a degree, unlike Jasper. Now was 18121. That man…Abusive, making a child's life the real incarnate of what the Christian faith described as Hell. A living torture and fear as each day passed by. He been sent to the Water Prison without reason before because of that man…One excuse and it was over.

Friends. His only comfort when times were hard died because of him…

Henry was different…but it didn't matter, it was to be completed. He took him towards on of the two small lakes residing at the side of the small area and with one toss of the arm allowed Henry to be plunged into the depths of cold water… He watched for a bit, blood rising and cleaning slightly from stained clothing, no struggle being made to rise back to the top, as if he was already a corpse, but Walter knew there was still a small heartbeat and still two more to go…

Stepping into the water, he moved through, leaning down as the water soaked his coat, and grabbed Henry's shirt again, pulling him out. The blood was thinned out, running from his hair in strands and down his face in a lighter red. "Two more…" He whispered.

He pulled him forward from the water and dropped him so he remained on his knees, staying up becoming a problem for the man as blood loss became worse and worse.

He unhooked the stun gun from Henry's jeans, feeling a sense of glad it had not gone off in the water as that would prove as a problem…

…He'd been in his way for a long time…Always chasing him off when all he wanted out of his childhood life was to see his Mother. One simple request and instead of being a decent human being and questioning the childish actions he would screech with a raised fist and run towards a small child with the uncontrolled rage that was completely unnecessary…

Electrocution was…a well-served method to suffice…

He knew if it backfired it wouldn't effect him, switching it on he reached forward allowing the damage to be caused to the mortal man. And once again, he ended up on the ground.

20121. A small girl with a giving attitude that hadn't changed even in her years of adulthood, even finding time to be kind to small boy and warn him of his own safety as she lay bleeding on the floor… Mother Reborn suited her. He felt a twinge of guilt wishing the woman really could have had her own child sometime in life, but Little Walter loved her company…he hoped that would be enough…

With one swoop of the fist he completed hers, bludgeoned with a fist to the point of bleeding… One crack to Henry's jaw…

He took a few unsteady breaths…Staring down at the torn and beaten body before him… He was dying slowly as Walter stood there; he looked from side to side…than knew what he had to do…

He hurried out of the door and back into the ritual room, stepping over scattered weapons, glancing at pools and quick splatters of human blood but looked back up. He grabbed the sub machine gun, and swooped around entering back into the room. He took Henry's arm, steadying him against the wall.

"No one will ever be allowed to see your beautiful face or eyes again…" He spoke readying the gun "You belong to Mother and I"

And Walter pulled the trigger.

________________________________________________________________________________

Flops on couch…Fluffy chapter next…


	14. Together

We have this chapter then the epilogue (I've tried posting it with people thinking the story is over and they became extremely upset with me…)

**Ahhh, a few people felt bad for dying Henry ^^ Sweet.**

**And thank you MurderJunkie, I enjoy Silent Hill gore to and I'm glad you enjoy my style of violence!**

**FRICK ANGST! Writing this I made the first part of…well after the first part, the description was so WHINY**

**But one more thing um…I've never wrote a uh… 'Romance' scene before (No lemons I don't do that…I think…) But this is my first time actually writing a kiss scene so…I uh, hope you like it… I checked your guyses favorites and it seems your use to these scenes so I don't think I'll offend anyone ^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

********

One memory he got him in particular. He'd only just gotten up the stairs to 302 after a trip to the store for just a few essentials, he was single and lived on his own so he didn't see the need to have to many things. However, the paper bag still held an amount of heavy items that required both his arms, so when he came to his door and realized he couldn't psychically wish the door open and that his keys were in his pocket at them moment he grunted to himself thinking _'Great…'_ sarcastically.

He moved the bag into his right arm, making sure that he had a hold on it and attempted to use his left hand to try and get his keys out. But the inadequate weight distribution caused a worse scene than he'd hoped, he felt himself slip and in an attempt to catch himself ended up tangling the two feet with each other, and in a very graceful movement felt himself falling towards the ground with a grocery bag that so happened to have a nice heavy bag of flour among it and his keys still in his pocket. God forbid he fell on those.

But when he went towards the hard floor expecting only a response of pain, he saw a quick flash in front of him instead.

He'd been caught, they'd taken him by the back and supported him under their arms…but he still felt as though his breath had been knocked strait out of him…The being who'd caught him smiled from what he could have saw…Had he dazed out?

Before he knew it they'd helped him back on his feat, his arms securely around the bag "Ah…" He turned, feeling a little flushed, to simply thank who had done it and maybe see who it was, perhaps he recognized them, but when he had, he found he was alone again, quickly forcing himself to question why he hadn't just put the bag on the floor in the first place…

****

Henry opened his eyes, both literally and in metaphorical terms. The man he'd spent these dreaded days considering a menace, an enemy, his only way of escape…now their name held a completely different meaning to it…

Walter Sullivan.

He was fourteen years old and…

All the memories clashed with the ones he had now, causing a familiar sense of extreme confusion to flood his mind and cloud his senses… Henry slowly sat up in his bed…He glanced around the room a few times, it was still that dulled white color as he had left it before venturing on-scratch a few hauntings that it-but he felt…different. He took a moment's pause, but slowly took the sleeve of his shirt into his fingers and with a pull revealed the skin.

Twenty one out of twenty one, marked and branded. The numbers looked as though they were burned into his skin, healed like a birthmark, instead of the cuts of a knife. Dropping his arms back down to the bed he stared forward…It was true…He was…Dead…

So this was it…Being 'drawn' to a simple apartment building was just the effect Walter had left on him all those years ago…

Walter…

His mind was conflicting itself. He let out a deep sigh…again… He didn't have to deal with this sort of thought in so long…Walter was supposedly special to him as the thoughts he once had put, but now all he could think about was the menacing laugh, causing such fear to chill the soul. The cuts, the bruises, gunshots, rev of a chainsaw…How…How could he do that?

He brought a hand to his forehead pressuring the palm to cause any sort of relief. But the thoughts wouldn't stop…One half answered the question simply. He's a monster, a killer, bent on killing 21 people in a selfish attempt to see his mother, who was nothing than a devil. The other couldn't answer…

How could he believe that things were the same when…when…He brought both hands to his face, trying to block out everything. Feeling freaking betrayed was strange…He could never feel hate for Walter, only upset, slightly angry that he was the one to purchase the apartment. He wanted to feel sane again, keep one track with all of this. But what?

Was he supposed to _forgive_ Walter for doing all of this?! For killing him…

Both of his hands came up, covering his eyes…He heard his bedroom door click open but didn't bother looking up. The thump of shoes against the floor began for a few steps but than took a sudden halt. There was complete silence between the two at that moment.

Walter didn't ever think what to anticipate when Henry awoke…from his troubled form it showed he wasn't pleased… He knew Henry would be able to handle his world, but never thought of the emotional response it would bring on.

After a intake of air he spoke "Henry…"

Henry merely moved slightly in response to the new sound, sort of shaking his head as it looked. Walter sighed, walking forward, closer to him. It has been…Years…Since they'd actually spoken with one another. He stood next to the bed where Henry sat hunched over with his face placed in his hands.

He wanted to reach out to him, to touch him, make him feel better, but he knew that wasn't best, so he kept his hands at his sides. He tried speaking instead "Mother left this room the same for you," He gestured around with a smile, glancing at the gray walls "Isn't that sweet?"

He didn't move his hands, but he was still audible as he mumbled into them "Why?"

Walter kept quiet for a moment but shook his head, confused "What?"

Henry's hands slammed back down onto the bed, his head shot up with a slight glare in his eyes "Why!? All of this! Just to…to…" He paused looking away, not feeling the ability to look at Walter anymore, taking a shaky breath; asking what was truly on his mind "How could you hurt me?"

Walter glanced downward, but slowly took a place on the edge of the bed, in front of Henry "It…" He said slowly "Had to do be done…"

"Had to be done!" He cried out, he took quick breaths of air, but obviously didn't know what to say.

"Henry," He said carefully, attempting to smile, he reached forward bringing his hand to caress his cheek "Don't you understand? I needed you to be the last, to be a part of this, so we could be together."

Henry's eyes were closed, but he seemed to take the comfort willingly "What would you have done if it failed, huh?" He questioned, it sounded like it was meant to be sharp but came out in cracks; Walter remained silent. Henry opened his eyes to stare down into his hands, and shook his head "Do you know how fucking lonely its been?"

Walter looked at him questioning, he continued, "Ever since I was a teenager in high school I've felt absolutely _empty _like something was missing… I always thought, 'Hey its probably just adolescence, I'm just going through what every kid goes through'" He finally looked up, light green eyes staring back " But then I went into adulthood…and it didn't leave…I couldn't even enjoy any relationship I was in…and I always questioned _why. _But when I got here…it was gone, I didn't feel lonely anymore." But he scowled again "So what would have happened if I…killed you… if it all failed. Would I have just continued my life? And still felt completely empty?" He shook his head again with a fake laugh, "And…Is it just your little trick you had on me as a teenager! It…it…"

Walter shook his head with a smile, leaning forward "Henry…I never made you fall in love with me,"

Even in this state of death he could feel his heart beat speed up and the heat on his face increase. Walters lips met with his own in a gently placed kiss, his hands moved down to take Henry's arms…He wasn't sure if he should be accepting this attention, but couldn't bring himself to shove the man away.

…But now he slightly understood, why at one point he said 'When your older'…He could feel the same feelings from when he knew Walter in his recovered past, the warmth it caused from being easily embarrassed. But at the same time…He was his enemy, the only way of escape, save Eileen. All of this caused neutrality.

He couldn't help but perceive every lay of lips against his own, awaiting a response that caused his heart rate to increase –I still have a heart beat?- against each.

The grip against his arms became tighter; Walter took a pause to press a deeper kiss against Henry's mouth making his back press against the headboard. But Walter quickly moved him from it, sliding him to lay him against the bed to the opposite end of the headboard, never breaking the kiss. His hands moved down the cloth of Henry's sleeves to bring lace their fingers together sliding his arms to lie next to his head.

He continued the quick kisses against Henry's unmoving lips.

Henry closed his eyes finally deciding…Just stop thinking, and let his emotions take premises instead.

Henry leaned up slightly, capturing Walter's anxious mouth against his own. This must have caught him off guard, he paused a moment…But closed his eyes again, adding to the movement of kisses. He unconfined Henry's hands to move his own back against Henry's neck and cheek.

Henry immediately responded, one arm moved around Walter's back whilst the other hand tangled through his locks of hair, bringing the other man closer adding to the pressure of kisses. He could feel Walter's tongue move against his lips for a taste, and of course he heard a noise of approval.

His mouth was cruelly withdrawn, but began placing rough kisses against the sensitive skin of Henry's neck, more force applied than before.

His hand was removed from Henry's cheek, and for a moment he merely moved down through the air, and ended placing under his thigh. Henry took rapid breaths of air as the hand carefully traveled up the jeans, he came around the side to the sensitive nerves of the top of his leg, his steady hand moved over the jeans and under the layers of the shirt tingling the skin.

Walter continued tracing the different lines of the skin as he returned to Henry's mouth, taking in every swift breath from the moment they were sharing. Henry's hands gripped onto Walter's arms their lips pressuring together…But it lightened, and Henry moved back the two staring at each other. They knew what would occur if it didn't halt.

They took one last moment for a passionate kiss to last, when they pulled away Walter smiled down at him, he moved away and stepped off the bed offering his hand to Henry "Come," He said lightly "Now you will finally get to meet Mother."

Henry took his hand, a small smile quirking up; they stepped into the hallway hand in hand. Henry laid his eyes on the apartment he'd seen in his nightmares at the beginning, the shades of rust and blood splattered like some kind of horror movie come to life in the walls…But…It really didn't matter.

Walter let his hand go as he walked into the living room, smiling at the apartment in a dreamy gaze, he leaned against the wall where Henry use to check on Eileen, making sure of her safety –he knew it was sick, but he knew it was no longer useful- he knew what this was, that the apartment wasn't his mother, never would be, but Henry knew for a fact he'd never voice that, did it really have any matter anymore?

He glanced at the couch, at the same time faintly listening to the stereo which still had a place here it seemed, Little Walter lay down on the couch speaking words to the apartment.

He looked back at Walter, whose expression didn't show much, but that was it. For once, he was pleased with his existence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Blushes* Were coming to a close! Next chapter ^-^


	15. Epilogue

It's been fun guys! I really hope I can join you for more fan fiction enjoying but I demand that you people make some fanfictions to! XD There's just not enough of this bloody little slash! Through the epilogue we go! This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written! Anything I write that isn't a fan fiction never gets this cuddly! Man…Well at least chapter 21121 made up for the fluff for at least SOME of the lack of Silent Hill style…

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"So you made it through high school?" Walter crossed his arms over the shelf holding the décor of items topping its once shined surface but now held the mark of Mother, but even in the array of blood and rust he could see the snap shot of a seventeen year old Henry in graduator gowns.

Henry snickered slightly; leaning against the counter he shook his head pushing himself off of it stepping behind Walter to examine the picture also "You know I did…Did you think I wouldn't remember it just because I didn't recognize you back then?"

As pieces began to fit all together he recognized his graduation, whilst the excitement with his friends and members of his family -admittedly from his Mother's side and his deceased Father's- he glanced from the excitement to the trees a man stood there, blue coat vibrant green eyes focused upon him, for a moment he questioningly stared back feeling rather drawn to the figure standing amidst the shadows, but the man turned from him heading away from the crowed. The feeling to fallow was immense but he held himself in that place. When he returned to his home he found it on his desk, a red tulip letter lying beneath its stem and velvet petals, confused to whether his mother left it for him he opened the note 'Congratulations'

Henry smiled at the memory he stepped across the rusted room to the bookshelf picking out a certain book, Walter curiously watching his movements as Henry opened the book staring inside "Have you ever heard of a crushed fairy?"

"Sounds a bit sick doesn't it?" He said with a smirk.

Henry shook his head, turning the book towards him, inside were pages that matched that of a sketch book lying on the top of the pages was a flower, taped slightly by the stem, dried but still holding together, Walter took the book into his hands examining it "A crushed fairy," Henry continued "Is when you crush a flower between two pages of a book and when it dries you can keep it for as long as you have the book or want to keep it…"

Walter let a soft feature adorn his features no matter how strange it seemed on the face of the murderer he stood up with the book leaning forward kissing him lightly for a moment, when he pulled back a smile still kept there, setting down the book he lifted his hand to stroke the other mans cheek. They stood in the quiet; the hum of the possessed room showing signs of the mother Walter believed it to be.

Henry would sometimes question what occurred outside the windows of this world to the one he once belonged to. But his part of that world ended long ago; it ended that night. When an alcoholic father he wished to be damned sent a fist his way, something his Mother had no idea of until that fateful evening, it ended when he rushed out of the house never bothering to conceal the tears that fell much to easily, when he closed his eyes just to feel the rush of cold air sting his skin, so maybe he could forget everything.

It ended when he knocked over a stranger, drenched in blood.

He reached his hand up, clasping his over Walters with a smile still lasting. This was his world, and all truth and honesty it always was. He took his hand away and held it pulling him slightly "Let's go visit Eileen."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ending was a bit short but…**

**First! I want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, and watched this story! This truly has been much different than anything else I've written and I didn't know this would happen but I actually have a lump in my throat and a pain in my chest as I finish… I'll miss writing this I guess XD**

***Takes Walter and Henry's hands to do a bow* It's been an honor writing for you guys of fan fiction! **

**Henry: Even if it was badly written for the most part and made no sense.**

**Me: Smiles Shut up or I'll turn you chibi again :)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OK so…There are couple of ideas for working on –None of them have names-:**

**1:Parody of SH4- Henry is oblivious. Walter and Eileen are working together to take pictures of him. And all he wants to do is teach Sniffers the importance of avoiding cannibalism. It creates madness.**

**2:Story that has no name and a broken up plot- This one is sort of iffy, but I sort of like it but I really wouldn't know how to do it. The idea I had was somehow in the last battle Henry uses some kind of symbol on the floor to wake Walter from his delusion and instead of using the 21 Sacraments so far to resurrect his Mother he uses it to start everything over. Silent Hill is OK, he works as a doctor, and everything is normal until he runs into a certain Sacrament from a different time and place…**

**3: I can't say much about this one because of the twist I thought for it, but Henry finds himself strapped to a table in Hospital World the serial killer who put him through this hell wont give him any answers to why he isn't dead yet.**

**I don't want to work on to many things for fear of losing interest, but I do enjoy doing one shots for Walter/Henry so if anyone has an idea and wants to help me make a few-credit will be given- that would be greatly appreciated~! Message me!**

**Also, I prefer writing my multi chapter, and sometimes my one shots, stories on paper first so I have something to reference to so if anyone wants me to do these stories it would take a bit.**


End file.
